The Used Sailor Scout
by thunderbird
Summary: This is the new version of this story. Rei is still used and Serena is still brainwashed. what will happen when Darien finds out? R & R chapters 9-14 now loaded warning 14 is rated R
1. Prologue1000 years ago

Disclaimer: This story is a collection of ideas I am using. Some are my ideas and some are the ideas of Lady Lighting. Her idea for a smarter Sailor Moon intrigued me so I used it. I also liked her timeline though I changed it up some. Like Lady Lighting the characters don't belong to me never did, however, there are some characters that I created just for my stories. To those I said I was making Mars evil. I changed my mind she will be used and I am going back to basics. Beryl's daughter Helena will be good; however, she will need to see things to make her this way.  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Used  
  
Sailor Scout By Tana S. Dickerson  
  
Prologue "1000 Years Ago"  
  
A thousand years ago our solar system was ruled by nine ruling families, but above them was their ruling family, the moon kingdom. The entire system was at piece and about to have a ball to commemorate the relationships between the children of all the families. The story, however, begins fourteen years earlier. All across the solar system the Queens were giving birth to very special children. All of which would grow up to be hero's some day. On Mercury a boy and girl were born named Prince Adam Junior and Princess Amy. On Venus a girl was born named Princess Mina. On Earth triplets were born named Princes Darien and Damien, and Princess Rose. On Mars a girl was born named Princess Rei. On Jupiter a girl was born named Princess Lita. On Saturn a girl was born named Princess Hotaru. On Uranus a girl was born named Princess Umaru. On Neptune a girl was born named Princess Michelle. On Pluto a girl was born named Princess Setsuna and finally on the Moon was born another set of triplets named Prince Shawn and Princesses Serena and Sarah. In the planets were eight families that protected all the other families. These families also were having children all boys. Their names are Michael, Zack, Nathan, Justin, Galen, Ashe, Drake and Logan. The entire kingdom was overjoyed with excitement of the births. Elsewhere, however, another birth was taking place that of the Princess Helena. She was born the Queen Beryl evil ruler of the Negaverse. Queen Beryl had plans of some day leaving the Negaverse to conquer the Moon kingdom and our entire solar system. Meanwhile back in the universe the children were playing and growing at a normal rate of speed. They are also exhibiting signs of what their personalities are.  
  
By the age of four some of the girls are showing signs of technical smarts while the other girls show signs of martial arts skill. Even the boys have skills coming out and even if they are under developed the children can only get better. Back in the Negaverse, Helena is also showing signs of personalities, however, because of her mother they are warped. In another two years Amy and Serena are studying together in classes such as Math, Science and computer technology. Sarah and Rose are studying in Math and Fencing. Darien, Damien, Shawn and A.J. are studying Fencing, the art of war and peace relations since they will be king some day on their planets. Mina studies Diplomacy and self-defense. Rei is into spiritual healing and self-defense courses. Lita was studying cooking, self-defense and diplomacy. Umara, Michelle, Hotaru and Setsuna were studying Self-defense, Fencing and computer technology. The sons of the generals and knights were studying fencing, self-defense and warfare and diplomacy to prepare to protect the royal families someday. Helena was being taught warfare, and torcher techniques making her just as evil as her mother.  
  
At thirteen the boys were starting to gain interest in the girls and vice- versa. So in March of that year the parents decided to throw a ball in hopes of getting them together. Queen Beryl heard of this and decided that her daughter would crash the party and spy on their enemies. Beryl herself even was going in a dark black cloak so no one would know she was there. At 10 o'clock the ball began and slowly by surly the boys migrated to where the girls were standing. Damien walked up to Sarah and said, "Would you like to dance princess?" "Yes I would be pleased to dance with you." Sarah said knowing full well that she liked him. Shawn got close to Rose and asked her to dance. Rose also wanting to dance asked him at the same time causing both of them to laugh. Each person got together until there were only six people left to dance with each other. A.J. walked up to the only girl besides Serena and Rei who was in fact Helena she lied and said she was from an unknown family on the other side of Pluto to get in. "Um would you like to dance?" he asked her. "Yes thank you." Helena didn't know what was happening to her she felt good for the first time because this man in front of her had asked her not ordered her to do some thing. Soon she forgot why she was there in the first place. Beryl who was watching in the wings was furious but started thinking she could still use this that was until she saw another site that intrigued her. The last man Darien was about to ask a girl to dance and Rei was hopping it would her but instead he went to Serena, which really made Rei mad. Beryl thought she maybe able to use this also. Justin who was the last man left alone went to Rei to console her. "Rei is it alright to dance with me?" "I guess Justin but I so hopped to be dancing with Darien not him with Serena." By twelve the ball was over and all the couples were splitting up to go home. Darien, Damien and Shawn took the girl he was with out to the balcony. Darien looked at Serena and said, "You know how long I waited for this moment?" "I hope as long as I have Darien." She said. At this they kissed good bye. Darien walked out a few feet and waited for his brother and sister who were going through the same thing with the one they were with. Then the three off them walked off for home while Serena, Sarah and Shawn watched them grow ever smaller.  
  
Meanwhile, a couple of hour's later back on Mars Rei was still feeling angry at Darien for picking Serena over her then from out of the shadows came, "So do you still want him?" the voice asked. "Who's there? Show your self now!" Rei commanded. Out of the shadows stepped a tall slender lady dressed all in a black cloak. "I said do you still want that man of yours?" she said. "Yes but how did you know about Darien?" "I was there Princess and I can help you get him." "How?" Rei asked. "Take this potion and put it in his drink he will then be with you. One thing though he will think you are her." "I don't care as long as I get him. Will he ever love me though?" "I don't know only time can tell." "Thank you who ever you are." "No thanks needed I will get what I want later just enjoy your self for now." The woman said while throwing her hand up to make a portal appear then she walked through and disappeared.  
  
The next night Darien was invited to a private meeting on Mars. Rei asked if he would like a drink and some food he said yes so she ordered that the cook to prepare some food and drink. Then when the drinks got there Rei grabbed the goblets and put the potion into Darien's before handing it to him. "Rei please don't be angry it's not that I don't like you I just have a thing for Serena. I mean I've been around her more." "Oh that's fine. To new relationships." "To new relationships." With this he drank and in a few minutes he was out. "Yes that ladies potion worked now to get him to my bed!" As the lady the day before told her he did indeed think Rei was Serena but she didn't care because she had him to herself for the night. The next morning Darien woke up in the guestroom of the castle not remembering what had happened the night before. He walked downstairs and apologized to the Mars royal family for falling asleep last night and went home. Later that morning the lady came back, "So was it everything you hopped it would be?" she said. "Yes thank you I know he isn't mine but at least I had him first." "Good now soon I will be back and the only thing I want for my services is your help. Can I count on you?" "Yes but why? "You will find out then. Good bye for now princess." and in an instant she was gone. As the days progressed how ever the effects of the potion Beryl gave Rei were wearing off and Darien was starting to remember what happened to him when he went to see Rei. He was furious not just at Rei but at himself for falling for her trick. He went to Serena and told her even though he didn't know how she would react. "Darien relax I can forgive you because you didn't know what you were doing Rei, however, that is another question. She drugged you in order to get you into bed with her. I will never forgive her for that." Serena said. She hugged him then set out to have a word with Rei but before she could get all the way to Mars Beryl's monsters abducted her. The next day when Serena didn't show up Darien and the other guys went to pay Rei a visit. "So Rei where is Serena? I know she was coming here to confront you about what happened between us so where is she?" "I don't know she never got here I swear." Meanwhile, in the Negaverse Beryl was looking down at an unconscience Princess Serena. "Well now this will work out perfectly. Sword stalker when I am done brain washing her I want a suit of armor placed on her along with a voice changer. I don't want her friends knowing who she is." "Yes my Queen. Do you want me to train her as well?" "See what she knows I am leaving any fighting knowledge she may have intacked." "Very well your highness it shall be done."  
  
A year later when it was suppose to be the triplets coming of age party the Negaverse attacked with a new armored general at the helm. "Prepare to die you pitiful little humans!" he said in a low rumble of a voice. "I don't thinks so!" Shawn said then looked at everyone "It's time to test drive our new powers."  
  
They held up their sticks and swords and shouted:  
  
"Solar Power", "Saturn Power", "Nephlite", "Neo Moon Transform", "Uranus Power", "Zoicite", "Mercury Knight Power", "Neptune Power", "Mercury Power", "Pluto Power", "Venus Power", "Shadow Falcon", "Mars Power", "Shadow Wolf", "Earth Power", "Shadow Lynx", "Moon Light Power", "Shadow Klondike", "Tuxedo Mask Power", "Malacite", "Jupiter Power", "Jedite",  
  
With this they were all transformed into Sailor Scouts, knights or generals.  
  
"Now Monster let's see what you got!" Knight of the Sun said. "I am iron knuckle and I will destroy you on behalf of my master." He said then he continued, "Sailor Mars my master wishes to know if you will still honor your agreement?" "What are you talking about I have no agreement with your master?" Sailor Mars said all of a sudden a black smoke came out of no where then the cloaked lady appeared, "Ah but you do Mars or did you forget your promise to me?" "Mars what in the world is she talking about?" Tuxedo Mask asked her. "It was the thing that happened last year when I tricked you into bed, but I thought nothing of it since she never came around." "Ah but I already have half of what I wanted and now with the help of my general you will soon all be dead." "Before I go though I will share a piece of knowledge with you. I have princess Serena with me in my kingdom now and you will never see her again! Ha! Ha! Ha!" "Before you go lady just who the heck are you?" "I am Queen Beryl ruler of the Negaverse." Just then Queen Serenity came up and blasted Beryl with a bolt of lighting from her staff. "You go no where until my daughter is returned to me." She stated. "Very well Iron Knuckle kill them all." Beryl said "As you command your majesty." He said. The fighting went on well into the night both sides were tiring and iron knuckle was beginning to weaken from battle. Mars used a flame-thrower attack, which sent him falling backwards. Next A.J. pushed his sword into the side of Iron knuckles chest causing him to give up but Beryl wouldn't have it she said, "You better keep fighting if you know what is good of you." "Your highness I may be a monster but I am still fatigued from battle." "If you do not get in there I will destroy you and them as well." Just then Mercury notice iron knuckles chest, "Guys if iron knuckle is a monster then why is his blood red!" she pointed out. Then together they all said, "Beryl if Iron knuckle is a monster then why is his blood red?" with this iron knuckle looked at himself and said, "What am I Beryl? I can't be one of your normal monsters I've seen them in my practice battles you used to train me with they we're all bleeding green blood." "So now you know you're not a monster but you are my slave and I can destroy you just the same." "Where ever you got me I am now starting to remember. I belong here and I will protect this people from you Beryl." Iron knuckle said. "Ha you may know your from here but you don't remember your name do you?" with this she aimed an dark crystal right for iron knuckle, but Mars jumped in the way blasting it to smithereens. "So now you decide to protect this person after a year of wanting everything it wanted." "I gave the means to take everything from her and now you wish to help her." "Thank you for explaining who she is to me Beryl." Tuxedo mask said as he rushed to iron knuckles side. "Who is she tuxedo mask?" "Mars knows!" he said while he used his cane to pry the suit off iron knuckle. "I swear I didn't know Tuxedo Mask. Please forgive me everyone." Mars then went to iron knuckle whom tuxedo mask was still trying to help get the suit off of. "I owe you an apology most of all we're suppose to be friends and I abused that friendship he liked you and I couldn't take it." Then out of the still helmet covered mouth of iron knuckle came, "Mars if you just take a look at the man that has always been there for you, you'd know he cares for you deeply." "I do wish you would stop talking you will save energy that way Serena!" tuxedo mask said. Beryl who was angry at the whole situation began to fire up an attack of her own but was stopped by Helena. A.J. detransformed and ran to her. "Whets going on here Helena do you know her?" "Yes A.J. she is my mother. I watched as she forced princess Serena to become iron knuckle then try to kill those she cared deeply for and something happened." "What happened to make you change the way you feel about your mother and us?" "You did A.J. when you were so nice to me last year. No one ever asked me some thing they always ordered me to, but you, you helped me to over come anger and evilness." "How sick my own daughter in love with a man from this universe!" "Is that true Helena?" "Yes A.J. I want to be with you. I also want to help your friends stop her." "Very well Helena you may stay with us here in the moon palace." King Helios said. After that was said Beryl let loose an attack that leveled the moon palace and almost wiped out every one. Queen Serenity seeing all the destruction sent everyone including Beryl into the future but she locked Beryl away in the Negaverse never to get out, but if by chance she did the scouts would be ready.  
  
To be continued. Next: Chapter 1 "Reborn" I hope you enjoyed the prologue as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't worry chapter 1 is coming very soon. Although it reinforces the scout's personalities so just relax chapter 2 takes up where the prologue left off. I also am writing out the character list do to it being to long. 


	2. Chapter 1 Reborn

The Used  
  
Sailor Scout By Tana S. Dickerson  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Reborn"  
  
The summer of 1993 in Tokyo was warm and all around town people were getting ready for carnival. Elsewhere in the world five young boys were saying goodbye because four of them were leaving. Not all together but moving non-the less. Michael who was the self proclaimed leader of the four boys leaving was going to Washington D.C. his father got a job in the government. Nathan who loved to eat food was going to California since his father got a job as a cook there. Zack was also going to Washington D.C. because his father got a job restoring books at the book depository. Justin was going to Canada because his father worked in construction and went where the jobs were. Galen the self-proclaimed leader of the another group of boys stepped up and said, "Well guys I guess this is goodbye!" "Yeah Galen I guess your right. I know myself that I will miss you so keep in touch." Michael said. "Okay I will and that also goes for you guys too." He said. Galen watched as the four boys boarded the planes with their parents then walked to the park.  
  
Elsewhere in Hong Kong, China four seven-year-old girls meet in the park. "Hey guys what's up?" one of them asked. "Oh nothing Umara just swinging." Michelle said. "Hey having fun you two?" Setsuna asked "They must be their laughing can be heard a mile away." A voice said from behind Setsuna. "Hotaru how long have you been there?" "Oh long enough to hear you guys talking. What's wrong guys?" "Oh I feel like we need to be somewhere other then here but I don't know where or why." Michelle said. "We know what you mean." Came from Umara and Setsuna. "Relax guys right now we're to young but some day we will follow our destiny!" Hotaru said. "Yeah I guess your right." Michelle said in a soft voice.  
  
Meanwhile back in America. "So Galen did they all get out okay?" Ashe asked. "Yeah Ashe they did. So where were you three?" "Well I had to clean my room." Drake said. "Oh I totally forgot they were leaving today." Logan said. "Man I had to help my dad clean the garage." Ashe said. "Well alright I understand but it was just to bad you guys missed them take off. Galen said to them.  
  
Elsewhere in Seattle, Washington a young girl and her three-year-old brother were playing in the back yard. "Sammy come on and catch this." "Sissy I can't catch bally yet." He told her. "Then I'll role it to you." "Tank you." He said. Just then their mother came out. "Serena, Sammy time for a family book reading." "Okay mom. Come on Sammy." Serena told Sammy. "Okay sissy." He said while following her into the house.  
  
A few miles away a boy named Shawn was fencing with his father. "Come on dad your not trying!" "Shawn you're not ready for hard core fencing yet. Be patient you're getting there." "Thanks dad. Let's try again!"  
  
In North Dakota a young girl named Sarah was just playing with her dolls. "Man I hate this I feel like I need to be somewhere else." She said, "I can't wait when I get older I'm out of here to see where my life takes me."  
  
Meanwhile in Japan "Hey Mina, Lita and Amy what's up?" "Oh I can't wait for school to start." Amy said. "Amy I can't believe you. I wish summer would never end." Lita said. "Me neither. I love summer I wish school would never come." Mina said. "What about you Rei?" "I'm with Amy sorry guys."  
  
Elsewhere in Japan a boy named Adam was at little league practice. "Okay I know it's only practice Adam but I want you to hit the ball like you were the winning point." The coach said. "Okay coach." Adam said. Then the pitcher threw the ball and Adam hit it out of the park.  
  
In London twins were playing soccer with friends. "Hey Damien pass the ball over here I'm open." "Okay Darien here goes." He passes to his brother who in turn makes a goal. "Good job bro!" Damien said. "Thanks Damien now lets go home it's late." "Sure thing." He said then they walked home.  
  
Elsewhere in London a girl named Rose was playing with her dolls when her mother walked in the room. "Mommy do you believe in destiny?" "Yes honey I do. Why?" "I feel like I need to be somewhere else." "Well then when you're old enough you may go where you feel you need to be." "Thank you mommy." "Now it's time for bed Rose." With this Rose climbed into bed and went to sleep.  
  
Across the sea in Germany another young girl was also going to sleep wanting to know where she belonged. "Hmmm! I wonder why I feel like something wants me to be somewhere else? Well maybe someday I'll find out!" "Helena time to go to sleep dear." "Okay mom." Then she turned over and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in the Negaverse an evil queen was watching her in a globe sitting in front of her. "So Helena queen Serenity let you be reborn on Earth with all your new friends. I may not be able to now but someday you and your friends will die!" she said then walked off into the darkness.  
  
To be continued******** Next Chapter 2 "7 years later" Writers note: I hope you are enjoying my story. Remember the disclaimer in the prologue is the same through out the chapters so I only wrote it once. 


	3. chapter 2 Seven years later

The Used  
  
Sailor Scout  
  
By  
  
Tana Dickerson  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"7 years later"  
  
It was the fall of 2000 and the Tuskino family has just finished moving their family and daughters business to Tokyo. Their daughter's name is Serena and she runs Smcorp to her family it is Silver Millennium Corporation but to everyone else it is called Security Management corporation. Monday morning came and the clock in Serena's room went off signaling that it was time for school. She got up and bathed and dressed. Before going downstairs she piled her computer and disks into her backpack. Downstairs her mother put a plate of eggs and toast in front of her brother Sammy and her. "Hey sis' can I help you spar today?" "I need to go to work today after school, but if you come there I'll spar with you at the gym." "Cool thanks sis' I'll be there!" Serena finished eating then went to school.  
  
At the school Serena walked into the office and asked where she belonged. "Let's see Serena you are in class A. That's Miss Haruna's class in B hall." The office aid said then took her there. Before class began Miss Horuna was introduced to Serena who in turn introduced her to the class. "Class we have a new student her name is Serena Tuskino please say hello." The entire class said hello, but two students started talking to each other. "Hey Amy doesn't she look familiar?" "Yes but I can't put my finger on it Mina. Maybe we should talk to her during lunch." "Sure let's do it." Meanwhile Miss Horuna had Serena sit next to the two girls. "Hello Serena my name is Amy and this is my friend Mina." "Oh hello could we talk later I really want to concentrate." She said while pulling out her lab-top. "Sure" Amy said, "Come talk to us during lunch." "Fine" Serena told her.  
  
Lunch came and Amy and Mina walked to where Serena was sitting. Serena was busy typing up her English homework when she saw Amy and Mina coming. "Oh hello again you two how was lunch?" "It was fine. Hey Serena what are you doing?" "I'm doing my morning homework now because I won't have time to do all of my subject homework later." "Why?" Mina asked. "Well I need to go to work after school that's why." Serena said. Later in math Serena had answered all the math questions correctly and now was typing up her homework on her lab-top. A few minutes later the bell rang and everyone was out the door. Amy, Mina and Serena were walking towards the bus stop together when Amy's communicator went off. "Um Amy your pager!" "Oh thank you! Mina come here with me." "Sure see you later Serena." "Bye guys see you tomorrow." Amy opened up communications. "Hello Amy and Mina here go ahead." "Amy its Lita, Rei and I are fighting five monsters in the park and we need help." "Alright Lita we'll be there soon." Amy closed communications then looked around for Serena who disappeared. "Man I guess she needed to go. Well we need to go ourselves Mina, the others need us." "Okay lets go Amy!" Meanwhile at the same time Serena's cell phone went off. "Hello! Oh Luna is the Negaverse attacking?" "Yes" the voice on the other end exclaimed. "Where at Luna?" "They're attacking the people in the park. You need to transform and help them escape." "Okay Luna please tell Sammy I will be late but to stay there." "Sure Serena I will see you later, bye." Serena grabbed her pendent then shouted "Moon Prism Power" and in an instant she was Sailor Moon. Elsewhere at the park Rei and Lita who had changed to Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were trying to hold off the monsters but not having very good luck. One of the monsters threw sharp knives at both Mars and Jupiter who were trapped by two other monsters. Just then out of the blue came " Love chain encircle" and "Mercury bubble surround" Mercury and Venus made the scene just in time to stop the knives from hitting their mark. "Jupiter, Mars you guys okay?" "Yeah but watch out! These guys don't play fair." Out of nowhere came a slash at Mercury's side "Man that hurts" she yelled. The other three Sailor Scouts grouped around Mercury to protect her. Then all of a sudden from up in a tree came, "Hey Nega-trash! How dare you attack innocent people who just want to relax. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I will punish you." Sailor Moon stated. "Oh please we will destroy you and these other pitiful humans." The leader of the monsters said. "I don't think so creep." "Moon Tiara Magic" Serena said while grabbing her tiara off her forehead. The tiara changed into a boomerang then she threw it at the monsters. It cut through all but the leader who jumped out of the way. "You might have killed the others easily but I am much tougher." He told her. "Mercury do you see any weaknesses?" "I don't know! I can't get a reading off it." Sailor Moon jumped down out of the tree and ran to the others. "Pass your computer to me!" she said. Mercury passed her computer over and Sailor Moon pulled out a disk. "This ought to help." Sailor Moon booted up the disk in Mercury's computer. " Here try it now." Sailor Moon said. "Yes that does help. Sailor Moon the leader is to fast for throwing weapons." Mercury said. "I guess I'll need to use a sword." Sailor Moon said. Sailor Moon pulled out a necklace that had a small sword on it and shouted "Excaliber" the small sword grew until it reached the size of a normal sword. "Wow are we going to have swords too?" Sailor Venus asked. "This doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the person I'm looking for." Sailor Moon said. "Now monster try and run from this!" she said then shouted, "Blazing light of Justice" the sword began to glow then Sailor Moon ran at the monster. He tried to run and almost did if it hadn't been for another blade that hit him in the back. "I told you I'd punish you." Sailor Moon said. "Moon blade Obliterate" with these words the blade glowed with an intense light. "No this can't be!" the monster yelled then he turned to dust. Sailor Moon then went over to pick up her sword. Then she looked at the other sword she carried "Excaliber return" the sword shrank back down to pendent size. "You three better get Mercury to the Hospital." Sailor Moon said, "I must be going, goodbye." Then she disappeared into the night. "I am so glad we have more help." Sailor Venus said. "Yeah but we need to change back and get her to the hospital." Sailor Jupiter said while pointing to Mercury. Later that evening at the hospital. "So Amy what did the doctor say?" Mina asked her. "Oh he said it isn't life threatening but that I should take it easy for a couple of days." She said. "That's good Amy so now on to other business. Who do you think Sailor Moon is and can we trust her?" Lita asked. "I don't know who she is but maybe we can trust her." "Well maybe we'll find out more tomorrow. Right now I think we should all go home and get some sleep. Rei said to the group. "Right see you all tomorrow." Amy said and they all left for home.  
  
  
  
To be continued******* Next time on Chapter 3: Friends Reunite Readers note: forget the entire original romances from the show. I have put people together from the manga series and other stories I have read so enjoy the new romances. I am sorry it is taking a while to write these chapters out but during Christmas Break my writers slump will go away since I wont be in school. 


	4. chapter 3 The freinds start to come toge...

The Used  
  
Sailor Scout By Tana S. Dickerson  
  
Chapter 3 "Friends Reunite"  
  
It was early the next morning when a knock came at the door of Amy's apartment. "Yes who is it?" she asked. "A close friend Amy." The voice on the other side said, "Open the door I need to speak to you please!" Amy still in a little pain walked toward the door and opened it. "Hello" she said, "What do you need?" "I came to both see how you where and to warn you about the enemy." He told her. "But who are you?" she asked him again. "Amy it's me Zack." He said. "Zack, but I don't remember you!" she said with a curious voice. "Amy relax come with me." He asked her while leading her to her couch. "Amy we were once very close and I hope to get that feeling back." "What feeling? What are we to each other?" "We were once lovers and I want you back in my life Amy not just because I love you but because I want to protect you from our enemy." He told her. "But I**" She tried to finish but he stopped her. "I will tell you of our past." He said. *******Flash back********* "It was one thousand years ago and all the worlds were at peace. All the planets children were due to choose the one they would be with and we all picked who we wanted all of us but one that is. The Princess of Mars was very jealous because the Prince of Earth decided he wanted the Princess of the moon and not her so she helped Queen Beryl destroy the moon kingdom." "She did this by allowing the princess to be captured and brain washed. Later all of the sailor scouts fought the brainwashed princess and got her to remember her true friends. We almost won had it not been for Beryl who used her ultimate attack and wiped out the palace of the moon. Her highness the queen knew all of her people were close to death so she sent us all into the future. She made it to where if Beryl ever got free we would all awaken and save the princess." "Now then I can't remember who the princesses of the worlds were but I do know this every sailor scout had a knight that loved and cared deeply for them. Our leader who is known as Malacite or Michael in his human form loved Mina, then the one known as Nephlite or Nathan loved Lita, the one known as Jedite or Justin loved Rei and finally the one known as Zoicite or Zack which is me loved you Amy."  
  
"There are more but for now they haven't joined your group yet." He said. ********End Flash back************  
  
"So your saying that all the inner planet sailor scouts loved one of you four generals?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes Amy I am." Zack said.  
  
"Um Zack then answer this question for me. Can we trust this Sailor Moon Person?" Amy asked. "Yes Amy you can trust her." He said.  
  
"Zack I don't know why but when I look into your eyes I believe everything you say." She told him. "That is because you always knew me to tell the truth when you would look into my eyes." He said.  
  
"Now I want to know how are you feeling? I knew something was wrong when I felt a sharp pain in my heart." He said. "I am fine now. Sailor Moon helped us out of a really bad predicament." She said. "Good if I lost you I don't know what I'd do." He said as he leaned over to hug her. "Oh Zack!" she said as for the first time that morning she realized that she to must have had feelings for the man in front of her. For a few minutes they held each other not realizing that Amy was in more pain then she thought, that was until Zack felt her side and knew she was shifting do to the pain. "Here let me take you to your room and make you something to eat." He said as he picked her up gently and carried her to her room.  
  
Meanwhile at Rei's temple Mina, Lita and Rei where all trying to figure out just whom Sailor Moon was. "So have any of you found any evidence as to who this Sailor Moon is?" Rei asked. "No and this is getting ridicules. I mean how do we find out who she is if we can never find her?" Mina asked. "Really isn't there some way to find out who she is?" Lita added in. then from behind the three girls came, "Yes there is away but if you find out your way of running your team will change." "Who the heck was that?" Mina said as she turned around. Then their gaze met up with three men sitting in the doorway. "Who are you?" Mina asked. "Oh my beloved you mean to tell me you don't remember my loving face?" the tall man with light blue hair said. "M-m-Michael? Is that really you?" Mina asked. "Yes Mina it is me." Michael said. "But I thought that was a dream I was always having?" she said. "Yes and no! Yes it was a dream but it was real." He said. Then the second young man with dark brown hair stood forward. "So Lita still love the fine arts of cuisine?" he asked. "Yes but how'd you know that?" "Well it is my job to know what the one I love likes to do is it not Lita?" he said. "The one you love?" she asked back. "Yes Lita the one I love. It is me Nathan." He said. Then while the two girls ran to talk to the men that had intrigued them the last young man who had short blond hair walked ever slowly up to Rei. "So may I ask if we where the same as those four?" she asked. "No not exactly like them. Our relationship was just starting off. But you were always preoccupied." He said. "So may I at least ask the name of the man who wishes to get with me?" she asked. "Yes my name is Justin and I wish to get to be with you like I tried back then. After a few minutes the eight people sat down to talk about their past when all of a sudden Rei felt an extremely strong evil in the area. "We must go I am sorry but there is an evil presence here in the area." Rei said. "That's okay we will talk later." Michael said.  
  
Meanwhile at Smcorp Serena was getting debriefed by her sales representative when she got a call. "Excuse me Jason I must take this." She said. "Yes ma'am we can continue this later." He said. "Thank you Jason. I will contact you later for a reschedule of this meeting." She said. "Very well goodbye for now." He said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Serena's office, Serena speaking." She said into the receiver. "Yes Serena it's me Luna. We have a problem again down town by the temple." Luna said. "Well I guess it just proves that a CEO's job is never done." She said. "Thank you Luna see you tonight. Oh and please tell my mother and Father I will be late." She asked. "Yes I can do that for you Serena." Luna said. "Thank you Luna see you later." She said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Serena then proceeded to get up and head to a hidden elevator in her office. She used a key that only she had and went down while she yelled out, "Moon prism power" she then turned into Sailor Moon once again and rushed off to battle.  
  
Meanwhile at the site of the battle Beryl had sent more monsters then the three sailor scouts could handle. "Damn not this again! Can't we ever have a break?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "All we can do is try Lita." Rei said. "Yeah she's right we can if we really try." Mina said. The monsters were slowly but steadily surrounding the last three scouts left after Mercury went down. "Need some help?" a voice came from above them. The three girls looked up to see Sailor Moon balanced up on a branch. "Yeah we could but we will still be out matched. "Not anymore you wont." Another voice said this time coming from the shadows. "Who's there?" the three girls asked. "Don't tell us you already forgot about us?" the three men said as they walked out of the shadows. "Oh Michael it's you! But what can you do?" Mina asked. "Simple we can do this!" he stated as he pulled out a small pendent from around his neck. "I call upon the powers of the general Malacite!" he shouted and with that the pendent grew and became a full-fledged sword. His clothes changed from street to a dark black uniform with a hilt on the side of his waist. The other men followed suit. "I call upon the powers of the general Nephlite!" Nathan said. "I call upon the powers of general Jedite!" Justin said. Both men's pendent grew to full-fledged swords and their clothes to change from street clothes to uniforms that were dark black with hilts on the side. All three men placed their swords in their hilts and ran to their respected loved ones side. "So I see you three finally made it to Tokyo. Did Zoicite make it?" Sailor Moon asked. "Yes he did Sailor Moon he is with Mercury." Malacite said. "Good then let's get rid of these pitiful things." Sailor Moon said.  
  
After a little while the battle was starting to go the scout's way until like before all but the leader was left. "Ah so are we tired already?" the drooling monster said laughing. "Great well I guess it is up to me again!" Sailor moon said as she pulled out her sword and the pendent that she wore around her neck. "Excaliber" she shouted and as it did before grew to full length. "You hold the sword Excaliber?" Malacite asked. "Yes I hold it for my main general the one I am sure you follow!" Sailor Moon stated. "Ha what can that puny sword do against me?" the monster asked still drooling like he was a waterfall. "Oh I a sure you this puny sword as you call it can do a lot when I say, "Blazing light of justice." The sword began to glow an ominous white light as Sailor Moon began to run at the monster. As before the monster also jumped out of the way, however, as before the monster also found a blade sticking through his mid section. "Wha! How can this be?" he asked. "Simple you don't think I know how you monsters think do you I know a full out frontal assault wouldn't work so I lull you into a false sense of security and then use my own blade." She said. "And now I believe it is time to finish this!" she stated, "Moon blade obliterate" with this her sword also glowed but this time it was an ominous blue light which grew hotter and hotter until the monster blew up from the shear heat. "Now that's what I call dusted." She said. "Excaliber, Moon blade return." Sailor Moon said. The swords both returned to normal pendent size and she put them both back around her neck. "Ah Sailor Moon that move looks familiar. Who taught it to you?" Malacite asked her. "For the life of me I can't remember, however, I feel as though the person who did it was very close to me." She returned. "Malacite, Nephlite, Jedite look after them for me I must be going." She said as she ran off into the shadows. "Why does she do that?" Sailor Mars asked. "She does that because she is always protecting people not just us." Jedite told her. "Yes I am sure we will see her again." Nephlite said. "Yes I am sure you're both right." Malacite finished. "Well then shall we go? We still have many more questions to ask you." Sailor Venus said. "Yes please may we go continue our talk?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "Yes we will go and finish our conversation." Malacite said and as they all began to walk towards the temple they all detransformed back into their everyday selves.  
  
The next morning back at Smcorp Serena was eagerly awaiting the arrival of four new workers to her office. Soon a knock came at the door. "Hey sis' you busy?" Her little brother asked as he came into the room. "Oh Sammy how are you doing today?" she asked. "Fine Serena. Hey what are you doing today?" he asked. "The same as always looking for clues to my passed and helping protect this planet from evil." She said. "Oh man I wish I could have been apart of your past." He told her. "Yes I am sure you would have loved it." She told him. Just then another knock came at the door. "Yes come in." Serena said. "Ma'am the people you where waiting for are here." Her secretary said. "Sammy come over here to my side of the desk so my other guest can use those four chairs." She told her little brother. "Um oh okay." He said as he saw the four men begin to walk into the room. "Welcome gentlemen and please have a seat." She informed them. The men all walked in the first man looked to be the leader. All dressed in a dress suit and had long brown hair ending in a ponytail. "Ah Serena it is nice to see you again." He said to her. "Yes Galen it is nice to see the four of you again. So Galen, Ash, Drake and Logan how are you all doing and where have you been?" she asked. "Well let's see. While you were looking for us. We to were on a search for the ones we are longing for." Galen said. "Huh?" Sammy asked. "He means Sammy that they are looking for their loved ones the same way I am looking for my past. These four men are a part of that past." Serena told her little brother. "Ah Serena who is this inquisitive little man?" Drake asked. "He called me a man! How cool is that?" Sammy asked. "Hmm. Yes well guys this is my little brother." She said. "Wait but what happened to the others?" Logan asked. "What others?" Serena asked. "You still don't remember your older brother and younger sister do you?" he added. "My what?" she asked. "Hey I am sorry to say but she only has one brother and that's me." Sammy said starting to get confused at their questions. "Yes well I am sure you believe that but to reconfirm the story your sister has another brother and sister from the very past she is looking for. She is also going to find three other friends of hers one of which is closer to you then you think." Ash said. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Very!" Galen said. "Very well then take me to this person please." Serena said then she turned to Sammy and said, "I am afraid I must do this on my own go home and inform mom and dad that I will be late getting home." She told him. "Oh okay sis' I will but do me a favor." He said. "And what is that buddy?" she asked. "Just be careful." He said. "You know I will. See you soon bro." She finished as she walked out the door.  
  
Later that same morning a young girl about Serena's age was working in an antique shop when an older male walked in. they both had the same color hair jet black and the had a lot of the same features. "So sis' seen any business today?" he asked her. "No Damien I haven't I know we started this business together when we found each other and realized we where brother and sister but I thought there would be more to this then what we are doing here." She said. "Oh I know Rose but we are only doing this until something comes up I mean we do need to eat you know?" he said. "Yeah I know big brother." She said. Just then the door opened and in came five people one young woman and four young men. "Hello and welcome to our shop. May we help you?" Rose asked. "So your both here. I see I only thought one of you where here." The tall ponytail man told Rose. "I'm sorry do we know you?" Damien asked. Then the young lady stood forward. "Rose, Damien is that really you?" She asked. "You know who we are?" Rose asked. "I should we were friends once were we not? It's me Serena." She said. "Serena why then we do know who you are!" Damien stated. "My goodness how are the two of you doing?" she asked. "We fine if we could just make this shop get off to a good start." Rose said. "Um I take it your not happy here?" Serena asked. "Not really." They both said. "Then by all means sell this shop and come work at my building." Serena said. "Your building?" they asked. "Yes to everyone else it is known as Security Management Corp. but to us it is known as the Silver Millennium Corporation. We have one more stop to make why don't you two close up shop and come with us?" she asked. "Yeah why not let's go Damien we don't need this shop anymore anyway." Rose said. "Sure might be more fun working with the old gang anyway." Damien said. With that the new group of seven walked out of the shop and towards an already very familiar temple.  
  
Meanwhile a girl was also walking towards the temple with a young man with long blue hair. "I just can't believe we finally found the others." She told him. "Well let's see um I do believe it is because we figured that it Serena was here then the others had to be here to." He said. "Yes but Adam it was you that figured out what Smcorp really stood for." She said. "Yes well Helena you found me just by pure chance a year ago." Adam said. "Well shall we continue on to the temple?" she asked him. "Yes we shall." He said.  
  
Meanwhile back at the temple Amy, Mina, Rei, Lita, Michael, Justin, Zack and Nathan were all still taking about the passed few days and what had transpired. "I still can't believe we're together again after all this time." Amy said still in pain but not as much as she was while she hung onto Zack's arm. "Yeah well I think you two got hooked up right after Zack knocked on Amy's door." Nathan said. "Oh leave the two love birds alone Nathan." A voice said from behind them. "Who the heck are you guys?" Rei asked. "Well let's see this is Galen, Ash, Drake, Logan" before she could finish two other people started talking, "Serena, Rose, and Damien!" the other two groups turned to the voices and the next minute Amy was trying to rise to greet the long blue haired man. "Your alive my god I thought I was dreaming you were a person." She said. "Oh sis' you can't get rid of me that easy." He said. "Well Adam and Helena I see you both made it here with us." Serena said. "I see we are still missing some people." Helena said. "Yes there are still five in our group missing but believe me we will find them all." Serena said. "Hold on wait just a second. What do you mean our group?" "She means Rei that we are all apart of a vast empire called the silver millennium." Another voice said. Next thing you know someone was grabbing on to Damien's arm. "I missed you a lot Damien." A woman said. Damien then looked down to see who it was. "Wha? Oh it's you Sarah boy I have missed you." "So that is what you meant by my other sister." Serena said. "Yeah but she isn't the only one here sis'," the man said. Serena turned around. "Oh my gosh Shawn you're here to. Why is it we only remember when we come face to face?" she asked. "I don't know but we are together now and that is how it is." He told here. "Sh, Sh, Shawn I missed you so much!" Rose said. "Then come here and let me show you how much I have missed you as well." He said. The two of them met and hugged until Serena added, "Yes now all we need are the last five people in our team and we can go up against this evil all together." She said. Then all together the others except Rei who still didn't know what was going one said, "Yeah and we will be victorious." Together the group sat down for a long talk. By that evening the group disbursed and each couple walked off towards the large tower in the distance. Rei and Justin stayed behind as she still was trying to figure out what the heck was going on. "I thought I was leader but now this Serena shows up and takes over. Who the heck is she anyway?" she asked. "Rei she is our leader. She is Sailor Moon leader of the Sailor Scouts and for now leader of the generals of earth." Justin said. "What are you saying that there is still yet another leader out there?" she asked him. "Yes and he also taught Serena how to fight so they are equals in battle." He told her. Rei looking upset asked Justin to leave so she could get some rest. After which she took off into the night to think about the matters that just transpired. To be continued****** Next time on chapter 4: "Rei gets used again" Writers note: This is only the beginning of the climax so stay tuned to the rest of the chapters for what happens next. I also hope your all enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I must warn you ahead of time after the thirteenth of January the writing will be very slow and I will not be able to do any downloading until homework is done for school so please be patent. 


	5. chapter 4 Mars gets used again

The Used Sailor Scout By Tana S. Dickerson  
  
Chapter 4 "Rei gets used again"  
  
Later on in the night Rei who was anger because she thought she was the leader was walking through the streets trying to come to terms with the days events but doing so unsuccessfully. "Why? Why is she the leader? I thought I was the leader she hasn't even been here that long and now she presumes to take over. I will not stand for it I must get this team back some how but how do I go about it?" she asked herself. "So mistress you require my help again do you?" a mysterious voice asked her. "Where are you and who the heck just said that?" Rei said into the night sky. Meanwhile in the shadows alone man was watching her. No please don't deal with that monster again Rei Justin thought to himself. Back with Rei a tall mature woman walked up to her. "I see this time you wish to take back what is rightfully yours. I can help you get it all I want is the same thing we agreed on last time." The woman said. Just then Justin ran up to the two women. "No Rei you must not do this I can't allow you to make the same mistake as last time." He told her. "Stop right there! She must decide for herself whether or not to agree or not to my terms if you don't like it then go away." The tall woman said. "Is that what you want me to do Rei? Do you want me to go away?" he asked her. "No but I want her help as well." Rei told him. "Very well then I have no choice I will follow you no matter what your decision but hear this lady do not think of harming her or I will slit your throat." Justin informed her. "Very well then I will leave her to you. Rei when you wish to contact me simple say I need your help and I will hear you." The woman said and in an instant the woman was gone.  
  
The next morning was a beautiful of all Sundays that could have been and all the couples were relaxing in the park all but Rei that was. Justin had come to the temple to inform her of the past when he saw her talking to that woman again. "She was once one of my masters servants who ran away. I will bring her back to him and you can gain control of your team again." The woman said. "But wasn't her brother and sister on our team too?" she asked. "Please understand she was adopted she pretends to be related to them, however, she is not." The woman said. "I see so your telling me she is using us to keep away from being punished for running away." Rei said. "Yes that is it exactly." The woman said. "Very well I will help return your slave to you in return for your help getting my team back." Rei said. "Thank you Mistress my master will be very pleased." The woman said as she vanished into the darkness again. Justin ran in just as the lady in black left. "Rei you must not do this. This is an evil plan you are following." He told her. "Shut up Justin you have no idea what is going on here. She is blinding you all." Rei told him. "Damn it why did I ever agree to listen to you? When he shows up you will be in even more trouble then you were last time and there will be no I am sorry's to fix this mistake you're making." He told her while he ran off.  
  
Later that day Rei found Serena walking along the lakeside. "Oh hello Rei are you feeling okay today?" Serena asked her. "Yeah I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind." Rei said. The two girls continued to walk until they came to a place where no one could see them. Then when Serena had her back to Rei. Rei grabbed her and called out, "I need you." Then out of nowhere came a few dozen monsters and the tall lady again. "Rei what on earth are you doing let me go our enemy is here." Serena cried out. "Shut up they aren't my enemy. You only say that cause you ran away from their service and claimed to be related to our main royal family." Rei told her. "Thank you for your help mistress monsters grab the traitor and drag her back to our lord." The woman said. As the monsters and lady dragged Serena into the dark hole the lady turned around and said, "Oh a bit of advise. Since I know you'll go back on our deal later. I am the lord of my people and she wasn't my servant she was my slave I grabbed trying to confront you for betraying her by drugging the man she loved then sleeping with him. I wonder how they will feel when they learn you did this to her again? By the way I am queen Beryl and soon with her help I will rule this pitiful world and all the others." She said as the hole closed up. "No what have I done?" Rei asked. "You have just delivered our leader into the hands of our enemy Rei! Well come on it is time we all discuss a way to get her back before he arrives or he may lose it even worse then last time." Justin said.  
  
Back at the Smcorp building the group all entered the conference chamber. "Hey Justin why did you call this meeting and where is Serena?" Shawn asked. "First I am sorry to say this but until our leader returns Shawn you will be in control!" he told him. "Why what is wrong with Serena?" Shawn asked beginning to get worried. "Don't tell us she is gone again Justin!" Galen said. "I am afraid so and to make matters worse she is gone in almost the same way as before." He informed the group. "What do you mean the first time Justin?" Sarah asked. "Stop right there Justin it is time for them all to remember the truth about our past. About Serena and Rei and the whole idea about what we are about to face." Galen said. *****Flash back*********  
  
"It was the last days of the moon kingdom and we were about to remember Serena as she had been missing for a year then. All of a sudden an evil monster attacked the moon that was known as Iron Knuckle. He was brutal in almost destroying our world it wasn't until we noticed the blood that we started to figure out that this was no mere monster but a human in disguise. Then the evil queen Beryl gave her secret away that the monster was in fact Serena. The other leader of the group laughed at Beryl for giving up the info and went to aid Serena but not only did he try to help her but he went off on Rei for helping Beryl with this plan. We almost all died that day and would have to if it were not for the quick thinking of the King and Queen of the moon who sent us all into the future to live in peace." ******End Flash back*******  
  
"Now then for the other reason why we all know each other and why Rei hated Serena so much that she allowed Serena to be taken this time as well!" Galen stated.  
  
"Ash, Drake, Logan and I were all protectors of the moon kingdom one thousand years ago and we all served under the Queen and King of the Moon. They where King Helios and Queen Serenity. They had three children," he took a deep breath before continuing, "Prince Shawn, Princess Serena and Princess Sarah." He finished.  
  
"What are you serious are we really royalty?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Yes your highness you are you see your father was the ruler of the sun before he met your mother and each one of you where destined to rule on a different world. Shawn you would have ruled over the sun being the first born. Serena because she loved the first born prince of the Earth she would have ruled by his side. Sarah because you where in love with Damien it was decided to allow the two of you to rule the moon." Galen said.  
  
"Wait hold on if Serena loved a prince from Earth why did Rei hate her?" Sarah asked.  
  
"She hated her because Rei was in fact herself a princess of the planet Mars. Rei drugged the prince and forced him to sleep with her. Later he began to remember and went to Serena to tell her the truth she forgave him telling him it wasn't his fault and she went to confront Rei, however, she never made it." He told them.  
  
"What happened to her?" Amy asked.  
  
"As I stated before we didn't see Serena again until a year later, however, we did have an unlikely ally who told us everything about what happened to Serena that made her not able to stand for the torcher she had to injure." He said.  
  
"An unlikely ally! Who was it?" Helena asked.  
  
"That person was you Helena. You're the daughter of the evil Queen Beryl but Adams loved turned you against your evil ways and you joined our side. Your mother couldn't take it and almost destroyed us all if it hadn't been for queen Serenity we would have all died." He said.  
  
"Okay I understand about the whole Serena and Rei thing but what can we expect now that they have her?" Shawn asked.  
  
"With her power and fighting knowledge they will become a formable fighting force. They will most likely brainwash her again and if that is the case we will soon be face to face with our own worse nightmare, Princess Serena warlord of the Negaverse." He said.  
  
"No I won't believe it! My older sister would never harm us." Sarah said.  
  
"Sarah if they brainwash her, she will not be our sister again until we save her from herself." Shawn said.  
  
"I just wish he was here but there is no telling where he is or whether or not he knows if Beryl's back." Galen said.  
  
"Um I have a question who is this prince your talking about?" Rose asked.  
  
"Rose and Damien it is also time you realize who you are al well. You two are the younger Brother and sister to crown Prince Darien who is destined to rule over the Earth with Serena by his side if we can return her to him that is." Galen said.  
  
"You mean we are a prince and princess ourselves?" Damien asked. "Yes your highness you are." Galen said.  
  
"Each of you girls is a future ruler of your own planet. Adam I must tell you I believe you are destined to bring peace to the Negaverse with help from Princess Helena." Galen said.  
  
"Then it is settled we must save Serena find Prince Darien before he realizes what Rei did or she is doing to be in trouble with him." Justin said.  
  
"Bro I think she already is with us." Michael said.  
  
"Man I wish I could help her." He said.  
  
"Yeah well maybe you did if we can stop this before anything bad happens." Nathan said.  
  
With the discussion over the group left trying to figure out their next move.  
  
Meanwhile in the Negaverse Queen Beryl was busy brainwashing Serena all over again. "Well at least this time it will only take three days to brainwash her and then to train her." Beryl said. Death machine call me when the brainwashing is complete." Beryl told her minion. "As you wish my mistress." He said as she walked off.  
  
Later that same day Death machine came to the thrown room and said, "My queen you new general is ready for you to command." "Very good my loyal minion put her in a generals uniform and bring her before me." She ordered.  
  
Soon after the minion returned with Serena in a dark black uniform and her hair was put down from its usual two-ponytail style to long and straight. At her side were tow hilts for the swords Queen beryl knew she had. "Ah Serena call forth your weapons and place them in the hilts provided for you." Beryl told her. "As you command my lady." Serena said as she pulled out the two pendants around her neck. Then as she held them in both hands she called out, "Excaliber, Moon blade come forth." As she said this both swords grew to their full size and then she hilted them. You will soon be ready to take on the Scouts and knights of the moon kingdom but first go and train yourself I want you to be powerful then they are." Beryl told her. "As you command." Serena said as she bowed and turned to leave. "Soon I will rule the world of the moon kingdom and Serena will help me achieve that dream." She said. While Beryl was talk Serena was talking to herself I can't wait to see what my mistresses enemies can do. I look forward to an admiral battle then she entered the training room closing the door behind her. To be continued***** Next time on chapter 5: "Four girls rejoin the group" Writers note: Although the others now know the past Rei still doesn't because she didn't want to be there when they talked, however, soon she to will remember. 


	6. chapter 5 four new girls rejoin group

The Used Sailor Scout By Tana S. Dickerson  
  
Chapter 5 "Four New Girls Rejoin Group"  
  
A few days later as the groups was still looking for a way to save Serena from the Negaverse they where attacked by a new group of monsters that appeared stronger then before. "Man they never give up do they?" Zack asked. "No they sure as heck don't!" Ash said. Just then as the monsters surrounded the group a dark hole opened up behind them out of which came a black horse. Riding on that horse was an iron clad warrior dressed in black armor and a visor protected the wearer from being noticed, that was until the wearer removed it herself. "I am General Serenity and on behalf of my leader I will destroy you all!" she said. "No Serena how could you let them do this to you? You're the smartest and most resourceful one of the three moon children." Shawn said. "Do what I am the most powerful warrior of the Negaverse!" she said. "Knights of Serene we are needed again to protect the royalties of the solar system. Even if our enemy is a royal herself." Galen said. "I am sorry to say he is right men time to dawn our general personas." Michael said. "Very well commanders!" both groups of men said. With this they all transformed into their uniforms. "Pathetic you will never win!" Serena said. "We won't give up baby sister!" Shawn said. "I have no siblings!" she stated. "Oh that's it now I know you're brainwashed!" Shawn said again. "Solar Power" he said as he transformed in to Knight of the sun. "I'm sorry Serena but this is for your own good." He said. "Solar winds" a strong blast of heated wind flew right at Serena knocking her of her horse. "I will not lose to the likes of you." Serena yelled. Then suddenly out of nowhere came a blast of yellow energy. "Who threw that at me? Show yourselves." Serena demanded. "I did!" the voice said while the two groups of people followed the sound of the voice they met up with the person saying those words. "How dare you, you insolent human!" Serena yelled. "Last time I checked you highness you were human." The person said, "I am just the one to redirect your anger and return you to normal." "I think not!" Serena said. Just as Serena began her attack a tall blonde hair woman came out of the shadows. "Uranus world shaking!" she said as she aimed very care fully as to not hit her. This action caused Serena to fall off her horse. "I believe you're asking for it." She said as she pulled out both the swords resting at her side. "Dark moon of injustice!" Serena yelled as she faced the taller woman. "No Umara run for it!" Galen informed the taller woman. "Galen is that you?" she asked. "Who else would it be?" he asked in return. "Oh yeah it's you. I'm glad to see you're alive! I missed you." She finished. While Umara and Galen were talking they forgot about Serena charging in for an attack, but as Serena got closer a rose came out of nowhere. "Who did that?" she asked. "I did! Serena stop this we're your friends." Damien said. "So you think a stupid flower will stop me? I thought you would be more of an enemy for me to fight, but I now see you all are pitiful weaklings." Serena said to the group. Serena turned to her army and ordered them to attack. The battle was going well for the evil monsters and the brainwashed Serena until the scouts and generals combined their powers and wiped out all the monsters leaving just Serena to beat. "Now Serena surrender and we can help you get back to your real self." Galen and Shawn said together. "No I will never surrender!" she said and as she was about to begin another attack a voice rang in her ears Do not try to fight them all by your self it told her. "I guess you win this round but I will return to finish this!" Serena stated before disappearing into a dark portal. "Damn we need to get her back as long as she has those swords on her side while she is evil she is unstoppable." Shawn said. "Come on guys lets go to the temple and discuss our next plan for getting Serena back." Amy said. The group walked towards the temple while most of them looked at Rei and said, "Thanks very much." They said. Rei closed her eyes and frowned at the proposition of the fact that it was her fault Serena was brainwashed in the first place.  
  
Later that night the group met in the living room of Rei's temple. Galen sat next to Umara, Amy sat next to Zack, Mina sat next to Michael, Lita sat next to Nathan and the others sat off to the side while Justin sat next to Rei. "So what are we going to do about Serena?" Umara asked. "I have no idea all I know is with those swords of hers we don't stand a chance." Lita said. "Then maybe it's time we used our swords." A group of voices said from behind them. When the group turned around they saw three people that they didn't think would show up so soon. "Hotaru, Setsuna, Michelle is it really you?" Drake, Logan and Ash asked the three women. "Yes boys it's us." They said. "So I see Rei did it again huh?" Hotaru asked. "Yes so what did you mean by using their own swords?" Amy asked. "I mean we to have swords." Setsuna said. "Wow then where are they?" Amy asked. "Check around your necks." Setsuna said as she pulled hers from under her shirt. Each scout looked around their necks and found different styles of pendants. "Amy you have the Mercury blade capable of burning or freezing your enemies depending on whether or not it is day or night. Mina yours is called the Venus twin sabers. They are capable of causing your enemy to vanish in a flash of light. Rose yours is the Rose blade when used it sends out thorns to puncher your enemies. Damien yours is the Earth sword it is rumored to rival that of the sword Excaliber in that they have the same power to destroy your enemies. Rei yours is the Mars Saber it can sender your enemies to a crisp. Lita yours are the triple blades of Jupiter they split when you call them to for extra cutting power. Adam yours is the Ice saber it acts like my Pluto blade so it will freeze on contact. With these swords you should me a match for our enemy and I am sorry to say Serena as well." Setsuna said. To be continued****** Next time in chapter 6: Four Men Get Pulled Into The Negaverse 


	7. chapter 6 four men get pulled into the N...

The Used Sailor Scout By Tana S. Dickerson  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Four Men Get Pulled Into The Negaverse"  
  
It was weeks later when Beryl sent her monsters and Serena to attack the generals and scouts again. This time, however, the scouts had been training to use their swords by being trained by the generals. "We're doing better." Damien said. "Yeah now we can face Serena and get her back!" the girls all said. "Adam I what you to be care full." Helena said. "Of course I will." He said. Then they all proceeded to the area where Rei thought Serena and the monsters would come out.  
  
Awhile earlier in the thrown room of Queen Beryl Serena stood bowed awaiting orders. "Ah my loyal general I have a plan that will bring us one step closer to realizing our goal of victory." She hissed. "Yes mistress what is it you would like me and my army to carry out for you?" Serena asked. "Ah very good I like that in my underling, straight and to the point, very well here it is. I want you and your army to go and bring me some more future servants!" Beryl hissed again. "Um yes ma'am but how will you get them to obey you?" Serena asked confused. "Do not worry about that I will bring you some new solders to fight along side you when your task is finished." Beryl said with a sinister smile. "As you command mistress." Serena said as she walked away from the thrown room. "Men it is time to move out!" she said to the monsters and other humanoid beings waiting for action. "Yeah let's go and create some carnage!" they all said as they all headed through the portal.  
  
A few minutes later in the park the portal opened and out of it came Serena and her army, however, waiting for her were the Scouts and generals. "Now creatures of the Negaverse remember our orders lets capture some of these people to bring home to our ruler!" Serena ordered. "Yes!" they all hissed back and proceeded to follow orders.  
  
On the other side the scouts and generals where all getting ready for the fighting to begin. "Alright remember she is our friend, however, she is not in her right mind!" the generals all said together. "Yeah we all know, we promise to be careful." The girls all said. Then as soon as it was all said and done the fighting had begun.  
  
In the base camp near the portal an underling came to report their status to Serena. "My liege our army is starting to ware them down, however, they seem to have swords now unlike the ones you carry." He told her. "Very well then it is time we survey the enemy and see who would best suit our orders to bring back with us." She told him. "As you command general." He said before following her out of the tent.  
  
So who looks better the women or men Serena thought to herself. "General Serena, are you okay?" the minion asked. "Hmm! Oh yes I am fine just thinking." She told him. "About what may I ask?" he added. "Oh! I was thinking about who to capture and bring back with us." She finished then added, "Bring me my horse!" "At once my liege!" he said before going to do as he was told.  
  
"Something's happening over there!" Amy said to the group. "Okay guys here she comes be on your guard." Galen said. "Yes sir!" the others said but this was easier said then done. Serena had ordered her armies to out flank their enemy, which caused the generals and scouts to tire easily. "My liege our enemies are now losing the battle." One of the humanoid beings said. "Very well now is the time to bring our leader her prize! Those four will do nicely bring them to me!" she commanded pointing at Michael, Justin, Nathan and Zack who apparently were closer then the others.  
  
With the four royal guard cut off from the others all the loved ones of the four could do was scream in horror. "No Zack! She can't do this to me! I thought we where friends?" Amy yelled at the sight of her loved one being dragged off to the back of the enemy's line. "Amy calm down this won't help them in the least." Galen told her. "Galen how can you say that when Serena is capturing our loved ones?" Mina said before continuing, "I mean she grabbed Michael!" "Yeah I just found out I had a loved one myself and I don't intend to lose Nathan now!" Lita screamed. "Rei is this how you feel?" Galen asked. "I don't know! I mean I did this to her so maybe this is my punishment for betraying Serena, but you are right we need to get Serena and the men back. I mean they are our friends and I owe Serena for what I did to her." Rei said. "Very well then for now I hate to say this but we must retreat but we are not giving up on our friends so let's go make a plan of attack to order to get all five of them back." Galen told them. They all agreed, however, they didn't like leaving them in Beryl's hands but they knew they wouldn't rest until they were safe and sound.  
  
Back with Serena and her army the four royal guard generals were trying to plead for their freedom. "Serena please don't do this! Don't you know how this will effect Amy?" Zack asked. "Silence I was ordered to bring back new slaves for Queen Beryl and I intend to do as ordered." She told them. Afterwards Serena, her army and their newly acquired prisoners went through the portal.  
  
Back in the Negaverse Queen Beryl was amused at the four men standing before her. Serena was standing next to them in a bowed state. "Your highness as ordered my army and I have brought these four men to you. I am sorry but they were the closest to our portal and we had them more surrounded then the others." She told her. "You have still done well my general now go enjoy your self while we get them under your command!" Beryl said with an evil smile. "As you wish!" Serena said as she turned and walked away. Hmmmm! I still wonder what she intends to do to them? Serena thought to her self.  
  
In a secret part of Beryl's thrown room she had ordered four chambers to be prepared for the four men to be brainwashed. "Put them in the chambers and let us begin." She ordered. "You won't get away with this!" Justin said. "Yeah our friends will stop you." Nathan added. "Oh but soon you will be just like your friend Serena brainwashed and totally loyal." Beryl laughed. "No so that's why she didn't listen to us. She thinks she is a Negaverse general." Zack said. "One day we all will be free and then your going down you witch!" Michael yelled. "Well not yet your not!" Beryl laughed before saying, "Activate the machine now!" she yelled at her minion. The underling did as he was told and started the brainwashing of the four men.  
  
Meanwhile at Rei's temple the last of the group still left free were talking about how they were going to free their friends. While they were talking though Amy broke out crying, "I can't believe he is gone!" she cried into her arm. "Amy I promise we will get him and the others back." Umara said. "You sure?" she asked looking up with her eyes all red from crying. "Yes we're quit sure!" the four older girls said trying to comfort her. "Thank you." Amy said starting to feel a little better now. "Alright now let's see here. We know that Beryl has Serena and the guys and that somehow she has them under her control. So how do we get them back?" Drake asked. "I know but it will be hard." Galen said. "What is it?" Logan asked. "I still have to work out the details so let's all meet back here tomorrow." He said. "Sure!" They all said and went home for the night. To be continued***** Next time on chapter 7: Mars Remembers Past Writers note: I hope your enjoying this story. Another member will be joining the good guys soon so please bare this in mind. 


	8. chapter 7 Rei remembers past

The Used Sailor Scout By Tana Dickerson  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Mars Remembers Past"  
  
The next day at the temple the last of the generals and scouts had finally arrived. "Galen so did you figure out how to get them all back yet." Ashe asked. "I'm not all to sure but we may have a chance if we can get into the Negaverse." "Oh no that's a bad idea!" Drake almost screamed. "Hold on I don't mean for us to go in half cocked. I suggest we give Rei back her memories to help us see just how Beryl thinks so we can try and get around her and her men." Galen informed them. "Oh I'd give anything to remember my past. Especially sense I can't remember how I feel for Zack." Amy said. "Very well Amy we will give you all back you memories." Galen said. "Thanks!" the girls all said. So the four generals of selene grabbed some chairs and formed a circle around another chair so the girls would be directly in the middle of them. "Okay Amy your first!" Galen said. With this Amy sat down in the middle chair and Galen told her to close her eyes. Soon memories were flooding into her from all four men. ----Memories----  
  
Galen sent thoughts to her of how she first met Zack. The boys where all very young and Amy was still very shy but that didn't stop him. Zack plunged headfirst into liking Amy and he was going to tell her. When they were alone Zack went right up to Amy and asked her if she was doing alright he knew she probable was he just use that as an excuse to get near her.  
  
Drake sent her thoughts of months later when Zack and her first kissed. It was the first time she had been kissed and Drake and Hotaru had ended up walking in on them. This didn't stop him either he grabbed Amy into his arms and very deeply kissed her square on the lips knocking her for a loop.  
  
Logan sent her memories of the meeting ball when he saw Zack ask her to dance. Zack was the shy one this time so Amy became the instigator and went up and asked him. Her mother laughed at this and thought that she would be the brains in the family. They danced all night until the dawn even if the ball was over and never split up again.  
  
Ash who was the last to give her memories gave the last and only one he could that of the time before the Moon kingdom fell. Zack had held her close and asked her to marry him after the New Year. She couldn't believe it he had asked her to be his wife and she flat out agreed. He left with a smile on his face and one on hers as well until the Negaverse arived that is. ----End Memories----  
  
Amy came out of her memory crying from the fact that she remembered everything from that time. "Are you alright Amy?" Galen asked. "Yes I just can't believe he was here and now he's gone!" she cried. "I promise we will save him for you." He told her as she walked out the door. "Okay who's next?" he asked. "May I go next?" Mina asked. "Yes Mina you may. Come sit over here in the middle of us." Galen said. "Alright!" she said as she sat down. The four men began to send her memories of her and Michael back in the Moon Kingdom. ------Memories------  
  
Galen sent her memories much like he did Amy. It was the fist time they met but unlike Amy, Mina had fallen for him lock stock and barrel. Later that same day both Michael and Mina met and talked about their lives in the Moon Kingdom. They got very close in the next couple of days.  
  
Drake sent her memories of them deep in the heart of passion when he came across them. He walked in the room and asked them if they where having fun. Michael and Mina quickly separated and had a dumb-ass grin on their faces.  
  
Logan sent her memories of the fact that she almost thought she was pregnant with Michael's baby but it turned out she just had the flu and she had to stay in bed for awhile which brought Michael to her side. They knew they where in bed together but they forgot that they didn't do anything as they just fell asleep.  
  
Ash sent her a memory showing her the final battle. It was when they fought Beryl after they saved Serena. Beryl was so angry that she threw a giant attack at the entire kingdom. Michael held onto her never letting her go even when they both died in each other's arms. -----End Memories------  
  
Mina came out of her experience with tears in her eyes and holding herself with her own arms. "Mina what's wrong little one?" Logan asked. "Will I ever feel his arms around me again or are we doomed to be apart forever?" she asked not caring who answered. Just then Setsuna walked in, "Mina never give up on seeing the man you love. I promise you, that you will feel his arms around you again trust us please." She told the younger scout. "Thank you all for being there for us." Mina said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Okay Lita and Rei which one of you is next?" Galen asked. "I'll go last I think that Lita should go before me since she never betrayed Serena." Rei told them. "Very well then Lita come sit down over here please." Galen told her. Lita did as she was told and went to sit in the middle chair. "Okay like the others please shut your eyes." He told her. When she did the four men began their mission of giving her memories back. -----Memory-----  
  
Galen sent Lita memories of a day when he saw Lita trying to cook and Nathan very mush trying to help. Lita had been being taught to cook by her royal chef because she liked the smell of the food and wanted to learn how to get such delicious smells from her own food. Nathan had seen her cooking and thought that that would be a good way to get her. He always messed up the first few times but eventually he got very good along with her.  
  
Drake sent her a memory of a time when they both got into a fight and it took all the other's to break it up. They eventually stopped but they soon learned they had a whole lot more in common then just food.  
  
Logan sent her a memory that brought Nathan and her even closer. They accidentally got to involve in a moment and had sex and in three months later she was pregnant. The baby, however, didn't survive and it died one week later. This almost made Lita insane with grief had Nathan not been there to comfort her.  
  
Ash sent her a memory of the dance that occurred one year before the downfall of the moon kingdom. Nathan and Lita where dancing and after the music stopped he asked her to be his wife. She agreed and they soon set a date, however, the wedding was ended when Beryl attacked. ----End Memory------  
  
Lita slowly came around and was angry as ever instead of crying. "You four better keep your word and get them back!" she almost yelled. "I promise Lita we will get all five of them back." He said almost falling out of his chair. With a grin on her face Lita walked out of the room.  
  
"Okay before we start on Rei I must ask Hotaru, Umara, Setsuna, Michelle and Helena a question." He said looking at all six girls. "I want to know if you guys want your memories back too." He said. "No that won't be necessary Galen Adam helped me get mine back already" Helena said. "Yeah Hotaru and Setsuna already knew and gave us back our memory." Umara and Michelle said. "Very well then Rei please come sit over here." He said. Rei did as she was told uncertain of what was in store for her. "Now Rei the memories we will send you are not that many since you were never close to anyone yet." He told her. "I understand please begin." She informed them. ------Memory------  
  
The only memories sent to Rei where the night that Darien informed her friends of Rei's treachery and the day of the final battle.  
  
Rei received the details of her action's and the consequences they interred such as Serena being kidnapped then brainwashed this was according to what Beryl told them on the final battle. Rei also learned from Galen what measures she pulled to get Darien into bed this was achieved from Darien the week after. Then the next blow the attack they received from Iron Knuckle a.k.a. Serena who almost killed them but didn't. Then for the final blow they sent a memory of what Serena said before they all died. "Mars if you just look at the man who has always been there for you, you'd know that he cares deeply for you." With this the memory was over for Rei. ---------End Memory-  
  
Rei woke up with a sad look in her eyes. "I can't believe I did it to her again! What kind of a person am I that lets our enemy take my friend away like that two times." Rei screamed causing the whole house to come in the room. "So she remembers now?" the others asked. "Yes she does and I take it she is sorry for doing both the wrongs she has done." He told them. "I'm sorry guys for then and now. If I knew what Serena told me then I would have a great man in my life right now and I might not have caused the Moon kingdom to collapse." She told the whole group. "No I think Beryl would have attacked us some other way." Galen said to her. "Can you please help me get the man I should have seen cared for me for real back?" she asked. "Yes Rei we can as we promised the others." Galen told her. "Now it is late and you four need time to let all that info sink in." he told them as he and the other knights left for home. The girls all left and Adam and Helena also left leaving Rei to think about her passed. To be continued***** Next on chapter 8: First Man Grabs Girl-Part 1 Writers note: the next chapter and after take place in either the Negaverse or the Earth as the men take their loved ones to the Negaverse. Also Serena will start to remember thanks to an object that Beryl has no idea of it's true power so stay tuned cause she will try to rebrainwashes her but it will only work until a certain prince arrives. 


	9. Chapter 8 First Man grabs girls part 1

The Used Sailor Scout By Tana Dickerson  
  
Chapter 8 "First Man Grabs Girl" Part 1  
  
A week later after no monster attacks Beryl sent for the first of four generals who were done being brainwashed. "Ah Zoicite so I see you are ready for your first mission." She said. "Your highness before I begin fighting the people of earth I have a request." He told her. "What may I ask is that?" she hissed. "I want to go after the one I love. I do not want her to be in the middle of our war with the earthlings." He begged. "What but how do you remember her?" she almost screamed. "What do you mean I always knew of her." he answered. "Very well go and retrieve her." she said. "Thank you your highness." Zoicite said as he walked towards the portal for earth.  
  
A few minutes later Queen Beryl was standing before the essence of the old ruler. "Please tell me how he could remember his loved one when we wiped out his old memory? Will the others be the same way?" she asked. "Beryl be quit or I will forget why I gave you the thrown! Now we were successful in brainwashing them all over to our side, however, we were unsuccessful in wiping out their feelings for the women they love." The essence said. "So they will still obey us?" Beryl asked. "Yes Beryl and with Serena on our side the scouts will never get them back." It told her. "Ah I see and with all four generals wanting their loved ones our forces will increase by nine." She laughed with malice.  
  
Meanwhile Zoicite was now on earth and looking for Amy. "Where are you Mercury?" he asked as he closed his eyes to sense her presence. He picked up on it then started in her direction.  
  
Elsewhere Amy had been drug to the arcade by the four older scouts to get her mind off Zack. "Guys I'm sorry I just can't be playing games when I know Zack is being held prisoner by the Negaverse." She said starting to cry again. "Amy I don't think Zack would want you to cry, besides we promised we'd get him back." Umara told her. "You don't know what Zack or I'd want so just leave me alone." Amy yelled as she ran out the front door crying even harder. "Umara where's Amy going?" Michelle asked. "I think I upset her, so she left to be on her own." Umara said. "Guys just leave her alone for awhile she still hasn't come to terms with Zack's capture yet." This came from Hotaru who overheard her friend's conversation. "Yeah Hotaru's right give her time, besides as you yourself said Umara we will get them back even Serena." Setsuna said from behind Hotaru. "Yeah I guess your right! Hey anyone up for a game of racing? I'll let you win." Umara said. "Oh no you won't! But yeah let's play." The others said.  
  
Meanwhile Amy still crying hadn't noticed the person in front of her and she ran right into them. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." She said trying to hold back the tears. "Ah my dear sweet Amy why the long tears? What's wrong my love?" the man in front of her asked. Amy stood in shock as she slowly rose her head and gazed into the face she had longed forever since the enemy captured him. He'd changed somehow he wasn't wearing his normal cloths and from the memories she'd regained his general outfit was different too. It was all grey and evil looking. "Zack is it really you? Why are you wearing that outfit?" she asked him. "It doesn't matter I have you know and nothing is going to tare us apart again." He said and to her he was right it didn't matter the clothes he wore or that just awhile ago he was in the Negaverse all she wanted was to be with him. "Oh Zack hold me please!" she almost screamed fearing he wasn't really there. He grabbed her and pulled her tightly up to his body to where she could feel his heart beating. He then leaned down as she looked up and he very passionately kissed her square on the lips. The next second after they finished kissing Zack looked deep into her eyes with a sad face. "I'm sorry Amy this will only hurt for a moment." He said as he gave her a mild shock to knock her out as to not hurt her later. Then he carefully picked her up and carried her back to the portal.  
  
During the abduction of Amy the other three scouts had seen it happen and called for help to get her back. All the scouts and the four generals joined up and ran in the direction of Zoicite. "Hey guy what's wrong?" Umara asked. "We just saw Zack grab Amy and run off with her." the younger girls said. "Damn we can't lose her to." Michelle said. "You don't think he'll hurt her do you?" Mina asked. "I have no idea! Let's just make sure he doesn't alright." Galen said. And they all ran to catch up to him.  
  
Meanwhile back at the portal Serena had been given orders to secure Zoicite return with Amy back to the Negaverse. "Serena what on earth are you doing here?" Zoicite asked. "I was ordered to keep our enemies from stopping your plan of getting the love of your life back Zack now go before the enemy gets here!" she told him. "Right thanks Serena!" he said as he walked through the portal. "No we're to late he has her now!" the group said standing in front of Serena. "Don't worry he isn't going to hurt her!" Serena told them. "How do you know?" Rei asked. "Because he loves her! Why do you think he wanted her back?" she said. "What but how do you know that?" they asked her. "Cause he asked our leader to let him bring her here to keep her safe." She told them. My mission was to see that he carried out his plan. With this she pulled out Excaliber which began to glow. "Why is this sword glowing now?" she said out load. "What I thought you had control of that sword?" Galen asked. "Shut up I know what I'm doing!" she yelled. Do you Serena? Why are you attacking your friends and helping Beryl? her mind told her. "Who said that come out where I can see you! You guys aren't going to ambush me!" She said. "We said nothing and we aren't going to ambush you." Galen said. All of a sudden a monster came through the portal. "My liege General Zoicite has said your may come back now." He told her. "Very well return to the Negaverse." She told him. "Until we meet again." she told the group in front of her before walking into the portal. "Man what's next we face Amy next?" Lita asked. "I have no idea. We must be ready for anything." Galen said to everyone as they walked home in defeat. To be continued******* Next time on chapter 9: "First Man Grabs Girl" Part 2 What will Happen to Amy does the same fate that befall Serena happen to her and what is happening to Serena is she going insane stay tuned and find out. 


	10. chapter 9

The Used Sailor Scout By Tana Dickerson  
  
Chapter 9 "First Man Grabs Girl" Part 2  
  
Meanwhile in the depths of the Negaverse Zack had carried Amy to the thrown room. Serena who also had been told to return walked up beside him. "Is she okay?" she asked him. "Yeah I just gave her a mild shock so she would sleep." He told her. "Ah good then I trust your personal mission was a success?" Beryl asked as she came from a side room. "Yes your highness." He said. "Good, Hell raiser come here!" Beryl ordered towards the same room. A few minutes later a small humanoid monster appeared through the door. "You sent for me your highness?" he asked her. "Yes please take Zoicite's loved one to the infirmary so we can help her adjust to our world." She said. "At once your highness." He said as he walked over to Zoicite and took her into his arms. Then he and Beryl walked towards the room and before entering Beryl said, "Do not worry she will be just fine." Then disappeared.  
  
Beryl and Hell raiser headed into her secret chamber with the still unconscience Amy to find he still working on one of the generals. "Hell raiser I want you to brainwash her too! Wipe out all her memories of being a sailor scout and turn her into a loyal general." She said. "Yes your highness I shall start at once." He told her. Then her put Amy into the pod once occupied by Zack. "Ah before I go how are the other three generals doing?" she asked. "Oh see for your self! Malacite is soon to come forth." He told her. "Good very good! When he is done send him before me Hell raiser." she ordered. "At once your highness." He said as she walked out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile in the training room Serena and Zoicite were having a mock battle for practice. "Serena what's wrong you're not in this all the way?" he asked. "I don't know I feel like my mind is being torn in half but I don't want the queen to find out okay Zack!" she told him. "Why she might be able to help?" he asked her. "It's because I feel somewhat at ease with this voice in my head but I still don't know why! I want to see if there may be something to this." She said. "Very well then you have my word that I won't say a thing." He told her. "Thank you now let's try again maybe I can concentrate now." She laughed. "Sure!" he told her and they both began again.  
  
Back on earth the scouts and generals all tried to find a plan to get their friends back. "Guys I don't know why but I think we may be actually closer to our goal of getting Serena and the others back then we think." Galen thought out loud. "Why do you say that Galen?" Umara asked. "I know it's because of the way she acted last night!" Mina stated. "Right Mina I believe Beryl is losing control on Serena's mind, however, she is still our enemy until she remembers it all." He said. "Right but then what about Amy and the other generals will they too come around?" Lita asked. "Yes once we get Serena back she can use the crystal to de-brainwash them." He said to her. "Right then until that happens you three will have to be careful because if Zack came after Amy then I'm sure the other three will do the same." Setsuna told Rei, Lita and Mina. "I'm not sure if Justin will come for me, I mean look how I treated him!" Rei stated. "Oh Rei I'm sure he still cares for you and when we get him back you can tell him just how you feel." Hotaru said. "Thanks Hotaru I'll do just that." She said. "Good and we'll be careful too." Mina and Lita both said.  
  
To be continued***** Next time on chapter 10: "Second Man Comes For Girl" Writers note: after writing chapters 8 and 9 I almost got in another writers block but I quickly came out of it so Chapters 10 and 11 will be soon complete. Also keep watching Serena will soon hear another voice. People there are only 13 chapters left in this book so keep reading and soon you'll have it all. 


	11. chapter 10

The Used Sailor Scout By Tana Dickerson  
  
Chapter 10 "The Second Man Grabs Girl" Part 1  
  
It had been weeks while the fighting had been virtually non-existent when the Sailor Scouts and generals met up in Rei's temple for yet another meeting. "Man what's taking them so long?" Drake asked. "Oh Drake as impatient as always!" Hotaru laughed. "Oh I'll show you impatient." He said as he chased her out the door. "Okay now that those two are off playing together can we get started?" Rei asked. "Yes we can Rei! First to answer Drakes question before he so hastily ran out the door. They are probably still finishing their handy work on our friends so they will be back soon. Second we will need to train more. Even though they are our friends Beryl would have made them stronger then us." Galen said. "Okay then what are we waiting for let's train." Lita said. "Um I'm sorry but my mom needs help at home so can I train later?" Mina asked. "Yeah sure see you later and remember be careful." Galen said to her as she left the temple.  
  
Meanwhile in the Negaverse Queen Beryl was presented with her other four new generals. "Hell raiser call Serena and Zack in here at once!" she ordered. "At once!" he said and he walked out the door to the private chambers of her generals. A few minutes later her first two generals came walking through the door. "Ah you four made it out okay!" Serena stated. "Yes we did Serena." Michael said. "Amy you feel better?" Zack asked her. "Yes thank you for asking." She said as she walked over and kissed him on the mouth. "Your highness may I take my leave." Michael asked. "Ah you two wish to have your loved one by your side as Zack does?" Beryl asked. "Yes your highness I do." He said. "Then go and take Zack, Amy and Serena as back up. You never know if they will be needed." She told them. "Why can't we go?" the other men asked. "Patients you two will soon be next." She said. With that they bowed and awaited their friend's return.  
  
Meanwhile on the earth the three generals began to talk. "Why do we have to destroy this world?" Amy asked. "I know what you mean it's so beautiful! Just like my little angel here." Zack said as he wrapped his arm around Amy's waist. "Okay you two hormone check please wait until Michael gets his girl friend okay?" Serena said. "Serena you have to admit they are right about the way this planet looks!" Michael told her. "Yes your all right but what can we do?" she asked. "Nothing now but we will venture on this subject later." He told her as they walked around looking for Mina.  
  
A few minutes away Mina didn't know that four people were walking towards her until it was to late. She rammed right into one of their chests. "Oh I'm sorry!" she said just before looking into the face of the person in front of her. "Michael, Amy, Zack and Serena but your part of the Negaverse now!" she screamed. She turned around and started running while pulling out her communicator to call for help. ****Call* "Guys I need help Michael found me and Zack, Amy and Serena are with him." Mina yelled.  
  
"Mina where are you?" Galen asked.  
  
"Running away right now but I can't keep this up!" she yelled.  
  
"No not what are you doing, what damn street are you on?" Lita screamed.  
  
"I'm by the arcade pl****" call goes dead.  
  
"We got to go!" Lita screamed. "Right let's go." Galen said and the whole group ran towards the arcade.  
  
A few minutes earlier while Mina was talking Michael and the others caught up to her. Zack sent a bolt of electricity and broke her communicator. "Please Michael no!" she screamed. Zack then gave her a mild shock as he did with Amy to render her unconscience; Michael quickly ran up and caught her. "Don't worry my love after that you will hurt no more." He said to her sleeping face. All four of the Negaverse generals then walked back to the portal.  
  
"There they are!" Ash said as they caught up to the four generals. "Michael let her go now!" Galen ordered. "Galen stop this at once! Don't make us change our minds about the way we feel about destroying this  
  
world." Serena said. "What do you mean the way you feel?" Galen asked. "She means we don't intend on following our mistresses orders on destroying the world Galen." Amy said. "You're on our side again?" Lita asked. "No but we will be back someone would love to see you two real soon Lita." Zack said as he looked at Lita and Rei. Then they walked through the portal with it closing behind them. "Damn it we were to late! Now if what Zack said is true Nathan and Justin will be coming for you two next." Galen said. "Let's go back to the temple and figure this whole thing out." Ash said and they all walked back to Rei's.  
  
To be continued***** Next time on chapter 11 Part two of: The Second Man grabs Girl Writers note: Getting a little steamy well not yet but keep watching it will be. 


	12. chpater 11

The Used Sailor Scout By Tana Dickerson  
  
Chapter 11 "The Second Man Grabs Girl" Part 2  
  
That evening the generals gave Beryl their report and Michael like Zack before gave Mina over to get treatment for her shock and also to bring her over to their side. "Your highness may Amy and I be excused?" Zack asked. "Yes you all may it is late. Go get some sleep and Michael Mina will be better in the morning." She hissed. With that the generals went to bed for the night. ---The training room-----  
  
Serena and Michael enter and talk about future plans. "So why do you not want to follow queen Beryl's orders?" Serena asked. "I feel that we don't belong here but I can't for the life of me figure out why!" "You know I've had the same feeling but what does it mean?" she asked him. "It mean I must brainwash you two all over again" Beryl hissed, "Take them to the pods!" she ordered. "So the others were right we were on their side?" Serena yelled. "Yes but soon you won't remember this night either. Now take them away." She said. ------Zack's room-----  
  
The two generals still not found to be remembering yet had locked the door so they could be alone but Zack had other ideas in mind for Amy. "Why did you lock the door?" she asked. "This is why!" he said as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms and kissed her. "Oh Zack!" she said as he unbuttoned her uniform and backed her up until they were in the bed. They had been in the bed for no more then ten minutes then Amy found she was under Zack with him making passionate love to her.  
  
The next morning while Serena, Michael and Mina were getting out of the pods Amy was waking up to the man who had rocked her world and then some. "Good morning lover." Zack said as her looked into her big blue eyes. "Good morning Zack, thank you for a wonderful night." She said as she reached over and kissed him one last time before they both got up out of bed and dressed. Then they both headed to the thrown room where Serena, Michael and Mina were. "Ah with the look on your faces I trust you had a good night?" Beryl asked. "Yes your highness we did." Zack and Amy said with a smile. "Good then now soon Nathan you and Justin will have your chance to retrieve your loved ones." She said. "Thank you your highness." They said.  
  
Meanwhile at Rei's temple the group had reconnected and decided to stay together from now on. "We can't take any other chances we must stay together and fight back." Galen said. "Yeah I'm glad Adam and Helena aren't here." Hotaru said. "You rang?" Adam said from the door. "What oh it's you man Adam we failed again we lost Mina this time." Galen said. "Then there is only one thing we can do! Come with us." He said and the entire group walked to the Smcorp building.  
  
To be continued***** Next time on chapter 12: Last Two Men Come For Girls-Part 1 Writer note: Okay here it is end of chapter 11 and already Serena and Michael were re-brainwashed and not to mention Zack and Amy slept together. The next chapter will reintroduce characters you all thought dead so enjoy. 


	13. chapter 12

The Used Sailor Scout By Tana Dickerson  
  
Chapter 12 "Two Men Grab Girls" Part 1  
  
Around noon Adam had lead he others into the building and up to Serena's office. "Hey Shawn are they in there?" he asked. "Yes they are. Please follow me." Shawn said as he took them to a door where he used a card key to open it. "Come on in guys and meet our past." Rose said. When the group walked in they stood before the rulers of all nine planets and the moon, which were King Helios and Queen Serenity. "Wait you mean you guys knew they were alive and didn't tell us! Why not?" Galen asked looking at Adam, Shawn, Helena and Rose. "I knew to Galen." Damien said from behind them. "What why didn't you tell us?" he asked. "Damien go report to your mother I will discuss this with them." Shawn said. "Sure thing man." Damien said as he proceeded through the door. "We didn't tell you so we could keep our parents safe from the Negaverse. See when they grabbed my sister I was about to inform you of our parents being alive, however, with Serena's capture and brainwashing we didn't think it was right to say anything but now we are losing our friends and loved ones to the enemy and it must stop." Shawn said. "Big brother let them go in I hate waiting as it is and I am still mad you didn't tell me!" Sarah yelled. "Okay, okay come on let's go in!" he said. They all went in and saw Damien kneeling before the Earth king and queen. "That is all for my report mother and father." He said. "Good now continue your surveillance of the situation." They told him. "Yes I will." He said. "Damien what's up?" Galen asked. "My brother is coming and I don't know what he'll do when he finds out Serena is working with the enemy." He said. "Woe he's on his way, then heaven help Beryl if Serena is still under her control.  
  
Meanwhile in the Negaverse the seven generals were preparing to leave for earth. "This time destroy the others before returning with your loved ones Malacite and Nephlite." Beryl told them. "As you wish your highness." They all said as they left for earth. Back in the room of the Smcorp. The alarms went off like crazy. "What the Hell is going on?" Lita asked. "We set up the alarm to go off when one of our brainwashed companions returned to earth." Shawn said. "That must mean they're here!" Rei said. "Yeah let's go!" Sarah said as she ran out the door. "Wait for me!" Helena yelled running after her. "Hell you know I'm going!" Lita said. "Lita watch your back!" Adam said following the others. "Well Shawn shall we go I mean after all we wouldn't want anything to happen to our friends?" Damien said. "Don't forget me Bro!" Rose said. "Alright then let's go!" Shawn said as all three ran out the door. "Rei you coming?" Hotaru asked. "Oh yeah I need to write the wrong I did to Serena!" she said. "Then let's go!" the other three older scouts told Rei and Hotaru. "Right!" they said and ran on after the others. "Galen you know we have to go too." Ash said. "Yeah we wouldn't be generals if we didn't!" Drake said. "Come on man we owe it to our princess to save her." Logan said. "Alright then let's go not only protect the ones still left on our side but get the ones who aren't back too." Galen yelled as they to ran out the door. "Be careful!" could be heard coming from the room as they all left and they all stopped for a moment to say "As you wish!" then took off.  
  
Meanwhile in the park a dark portal opened up letting the seven generals and a few monsters come through to earth. "Remember our orders get Lita and Rei and destroy all the others." Michael said. "Yes sir!" the other ones laughed. "Right then come on!" he said while the others followed him. A few minutes later the evil brainwashed scouts and generals were face to face with the good scouts and generals. "Send Lita over and I might forget the other orders we were given!" Nathan ordered. "Yeah that goes for Rei as well!" Justin said. "No deal! And what do you mean your other orders?" the other group yelled. Serena stood forward and said, "We were told to take Lita and Rei and kill the others." "We will never hand over any more of us! Why do you insist on helping them your one of us?" Shawn yelled. "Fine you leave us no choice. Amy transform and show them our power." Zack ordered. "Yes my love! Dark Mercury power transform!" she said, "Dark Shin aqua illusion!" at this she sent out an eminence ice-cold dark force. It froze some of them to the road. "Damn their stronger!" Lita screamed. "Only artificially if they were still with us they'd have real power." Galen said. "Forgive me my friends! Mars power transform! Celestial fire surround!" Sailor Mars screamed. This caused the evil side to jump from the sheer heat. "Now it's my turn!" Mina said, "Dark Venus Power transform! Dark crescent beam smash!" Venus yelled, however, the intended targets jumped out of the way before it hit any of them. "Oh you got to be kidding me!" Lita yelled, "Nathan I will force you to see the light! Jupiter power transform!" "I am sorry but no Jupiter! Nephlite! Dark guardian rings surround!" he yelled incasing Jupiter in five rings of dark light. "No Jupiter!" Mars yelled. "Stay back Mars we can't do anything for her or you if we go in half cocked." Shawn said. "We will return!" Michael said. "And we'll be waiting!" the men said. The evil generals walked off leaving the good guys to lick their wounds. "No not Lita we have to do something!" the girls screamed. "We will just calm down." Shawn said.  
  
To be continued***** Next time on chapter 13: "Two men grab girls" part 2 Writers note: so now Lita caught the scouts have seen the dark powers of their brainwashed friends and it all looks helpless. Just the way I like it. Stay tuned to see what happens next! 


	14. chapter 13

The Used Sailor Scout By Tana Dickerson  
  
Chapter 13 "Two Men Grab Girls" Part 2  
  
Later that night in tents that surrounded the dark evil portal Serena, Michael, Zack, Justin, Amy and Mina were discussing what to do next while Nathan watched over Lita. "Okay so tomorrow we go after Rei right?" this came from Justin. "Yes Justin we are." Michael told him. "Oh Michael why do I feel like this is wrong?" Mina asked. "Why what's wrong?" he asked back. "I feel like what we're doing her is wrong! You know kidnapping Lita and what is we were all done this to as well?" she asked. "I guess your right but we must obey Queen Beryl or suffer the consequences." Michael told her. Michael took Mina to their tent while Zack took Amy to theirs. Serena just stood there contemplating their next objective when she started hearing voices again. So you still want to follow that witch! it told her. "Who's there?" she asked. Oh just a concerned member of the party namely your mind! it retorted. "Shout the hell up! This is so stupid my mind is not talking to me." She added. Well soon you will see whose side you really are on won't we? it told her. "Damn why do I keep hearing voices?" she asked as Excaliber very quietly began to glow like it was when she first hallucinated.  
  
Meanwhile in Nathan's tent he was still trying to talk to Lita who was still Kicking and screaming for him to let her go. "NATHAN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Lita calm down I'm not going to hurt you I promise!" he stated. Then in a normal voice she said, "Oh yeah well I don't want to end up like Amy and Mina. I love you but I won't be myself that way and neither are they towards Michael and Zack." "Hey wait just a minute Zack told me that Queen Beryl did that to Amy to help her get over the grief she was in!" he told her. "Oh really then what's Beryl's excuse for Mina huh? Why is Mina formally one of us now working with the enemy? Answer that one buddy!" Lita told him. "I honestly can't answer that Lita, because I have no idea why Beryl did that." He said. "Is that how you want me a blind servant of Beryl's or a free loving person who protects our planet!" she asked him. "What do you mean our planet?" he asked. "Oh Michael, Beryl really did a number on your memory didn't she? The Earth isn't just my home but yours and the other scouts and generals as well." She said. "How do I know that the scouts didn't brainwash you Lita?" he asked. "Michael all you have to do is ask the witch her self." Lita said. "I don't know, I'll think about it." He said walking out of the tent. Then to a monster he said, "Guard her well and if anything happens to her I will personally destroy you! Do you understand?" he asked. "Yes general Nephlite." The monster said.  
  
Nathan walked into the planing tent where Serena still was talking to her self. "Serena what's wrong?" he asked. "I don't know! I keep hearing voices in my head telling me this is wrong what we are doing." She said. "Ha Lita told me that we belong on this world not the Negaverse!" he stated. "What? What else did your girlfriend say?" she asked looking shocked. "She said if we want to hear more we should go talk to Beryl!" he told her. "Very well then tomorrow you and I will go speak to the Queen while the others help Justin finish his chore." She said. "Yes ma'am! He said before heading off for his tent and Lita. Serena quietly walked to her tent still puzzled at the evening's events. Tomorrow you will know the truth. her mind told her. "Yeah well I hope you go away too." She said. Then she walked in and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning found Amy, Zack, Mina and Michael waiting for Nathan and Serena to enter and go over the day's plans. Then they entered saying, "Okay boys and girls here's what's on the agenda for today! Nathan and I need to go speak to her highness on an urgent matter so while we do that Michael you, Mina, Zack and Amy will help Justin with his mission." "Did someone call my name?" Justin asked walking into the tent. "Yes Justin the others are going to help you get Rei while Nathan and I go talk to Queen Beryl about something?" Serena said. "Yes ma'am!" he said. Then Nathan and Serena walked through the portal while the others walked towards the temple.  
  
Back in the thrown room of the Negaverse Serena and Nathan stood before her and asked, "We want to know if what Lita and my hallucinations say are true, your Highness." Serena said. "Oh and what pry tell would that be?" she hissed. "Are we just brainwashed lackeys?" Nathan yelled. "So your both starting to remember?" she asked. "Then it's true!" Serena stated. "Oh yes, it's all true!" she stated, "First You and Michael, Serena now it's you and Nathan." She laughed. "What do you mean by that?" Serena screamed. "It's all quit simple first You and Michael remembered you true past then you and Nathan did." She laughed again, "But I can fix that real fast. Hell raiser take them back to the brainwashing pods for another dose of obedience training!" she ordered. Soon a dozen monsters were grabbing onto Serena and Nathan and taking them to the pod room for reconditioning.  
  
To be continued***** Next time on chapter 14: "Older Scouts Follow Dark Generals Into The Negaverse" Commentary: okay yes I am re-brainwashing Serena and Nathan but they will be free along with the others sooner or later so just keep reading. Also what will happen to Rei and the others will Justin get his loved one and why will the older scout follow them? Stay tuned and read all about it. Writers note: I am writing these as fast as I can before school starts next Monday cause After that I won't have time to always write these chapters. So I hope you enjoy reading them. 


	15. chapter 14

Disclaimer: Read this chapter at your on risk has some bed scenes in it. This chapter is rated PG-13.  
  
The Used Sailor Scout By Tana Dickerson  
  
Chapter 14 "Older Scouts Follow Dark Generals Back To The Negaverse"  
  
Back at the temple the gang was getting ready to head towards the park to face their friends in hopes of getting them back. "Okay are we all ready?" Galen asked. "Yeah let's go get our friends!" Rei said. "Yeah well Rei when we get there stay behind us so Justin can't get you too." He told her. "Oh alright just get him back for me!" she said. "As you wish, princess!" he said as he bowed before her. "Okay now if your done playing white knight can we go?" Umara asked. "Um Umara are you okay?" Michelle asked. "Oh yeah if you like seeing your boyfriend act like something he hasn't been for decades." She said. They all walked out into the yard but stopped when they saw the Dark generals standing there. "Okay hand Rei over now!" Jedite ordered. "Justin stop this! This isn't you and you know it." Rei pleaded. "Oh it's me Rei and I swear you will be with me soon!" he stated. "Not that way I won't! Yes I realize you care for me but I won't let that witch turn me into another dark general to be along side you!" she said. "Well then I guess I'll just take you by force if I have to." He said, "Attack solders of the Negaverse but do not harm Rei!" "Right!" the other four generals said.  
  
Later back in the Negaverse thrown room Queen Beryl told Serena and Nephlite to go help Jedite and the others retrieve Rei. "Now go and finish what you all started and destroy our enemies!" Beryl ordered. "As you command your highness." They said and left through the portal. "I wonder why that brat is always getting free of my spell?" Beryl asked herself.  
  
Meanwhile back at the temple the fight was not going so well for the good guys and to make matter's worse Serena and Nephlite showed up. "Ah and Beryl thought you needed us." Nephlite said laughing. "Oh we are winning but you two can make it even more fun!" Zoicite said. "Come on let's finish this and go home!" Serena said. "Yes ma'am!" the others said and started attacking again. "No Serena you can't!" Galen yelled. "We can do what ever we want human!" she said. "If you hadn't noticed your human too." He said. "Enough Jedite grab Rei and let's go." She said, "Malacite, Nephlite go help him!" "Right!" they stated then ran over to where Rei was standing with Hotaru and Michelle. The three men grew nearer and nearer until they were right on top of Rei and the others. "We will not permit you to take her!" the two older scouts said. "Oh and who's going to stop us?" the three men said. "The four of us will." Setsuna and Umara said running up to Michelle and Hotaru. Just then Jedite yelled, "Dark sword of fire!" as he dashed towards the five women. The sword caught Umara in the arm and then Jedite kicked Michelle in the side. He tore through Hotaru and Setsuna like butter and then seeing Rei called out, "Dark fire rings!" this surrounded her and knocked her to the ground. "Oh no you don't!" Hotaru said. "Yes he does!" Nephlite yelled from behind her. "You forgot about us didn't you?" Malacite asked. "No we just thought you forgot which side you were on." Setsuna said. "Ha fat chance!" Malacite laughed. Jedite picked up Rei and ran off towards the portal. "No we can't let them take anymore of us!" Sarah and Helena yelled. Rose hearing them say that made her yell out, "Rose whip attack!" this sent out a storm of red petals that whipped into the dark generals causing Jedite to drop Rei. "Malacite, Nephlite, Jedite, Zoicite fall back we need to get Lita back to the Negaverse." Serena yelled. "But what about Rei?" Jedite asked. "I'm sorry but if we don't go now we will lose Lita too." Serena said. "Very well Serena! Men fall back!" Jedite said. The dark generals ran back to the park and Nephlite grabbed Lita into his arms, "Let's go Beautiful!" he said. "No please Nathan don't do this!" she said still half out of it from the fight. "Relax soon you'll be with us and you'll enjoy it." He told her. As the generals walked though portal the four outer scouts ran in after them while the white knights and Rei kept the youma's away from them.  
  
Back in the Nega-verse the Dark generals were busy reporting to queen Beryl when the outer Sailor Scouts arrived, "Okay remember guys we come in and get the girls first!" Umara said. "Why just them?" Hotaru asked. "Because Hotaru with the girls help we will find it easier to get the men back!" Setsuna told her. "Yeah little one you will find that with the girls free the men will sure be right behind us." Michelle said. "If we're done talking can we do this?" Umara asked. "Yeah!" came from the others as they left to get their prize.  
  
Meanwhile in the thrown-room the generals were just finishing their debriefing when Zoicite and Mercury decided to call it a day. "If that will be all your highness we'll retire for the evening!" Zoicite told her. "Yes that is enough why done you all go get some sleep and we can start again tomorrow." She said.  
  
A few minutes later Zoicite and Mercury now Zack and Amy made it into his bedroom. "Oh Zack I've wanted you all day!" she said. "Well we're here now so get over here!" he told her grabbing her by the arm. "Oh such a forceful man aren't we?" she snickered. "Oh I can be more then that Lover!" he said as he began to unbutton her shirt. "Oh Zack!" "What you want me to rip them off instead?" "Yes why not?" she said in a slyly way. "Oh you asked for it." He laughed and began to rip off her shirt instead. He grabbed her bra next and unclipped it then threw her to the bed. "So how do you want it this time? Do we go all the way or only half?" he asked climbing up onto the bed over her. "All the way I've missed your touch so much I want to feel you inside of me." She said. "Oh very well but I'm having my fun first then I'll give you your fun!" Zack whispered into her ear while he licked it. "Oh but Zack!" she said sounding disappointed. "No I am not rushing this for one minute. This is our first time have sex and I want to saver it." He told her. Finally after letting him have his way he began to slowly experiment with her body trying to see what excite her and what didn't. He began at her ear and slowly licked down her neck then moved up to her mouth were he slowly dipped his tongue into her mouth finding she enjoyed every moment he continued down her chest until he made it to her breasts. He grabbed them and slowly massaged them with his hands then using his mouth sucked on her hardening nipples, "Oh Zack!" she whispered in the heat of the moment. **God I love this** he thought. Zack then decided to move down her stomach to her waist where he proceeded to remove her skirt and underwear. "Okay Amy we'll go nice and slow!" he told her. "Alright!" she said in a soft voice. He pushed one of his fingers up into her womanhood and this caused her to come over his fingers. "Boy Amy I guess your really enjoying yourself now huh?" he asked her. "Oh yes Zack please I need you NOW!" she ended in a scream. Zack decided that he needed her right then and there little did he know that Beryl's little hold on them would end when they got an ounce of pleasure that came from good. Zack got up off the bed and pulled off his pants and boxers then proceeded up on top of Amy and slowly but surly penetrated his length into her womanhood and began to slowly pump up and down there by slowly removing the brainwashing effects on the two of them. Else where the outer scouts were walking down a long hallway when they heard a person scream. "Damn that was Amy where is it coming from?" Umara asked. "We will find two of our allies down that hall!" Setsuna told them pointing in the direction of Zack and Amy's room with a big grin on her face. "Um Setsuna what's so funny?" the other three asked. "Beryl is stupid to not make a contingency plan for what those two are in the middle of!" she said almost laughing. "Okay care to let us in on it now?" Michelle asked. "Sorry but that is for them to tell you if we make it after they are normal again." She said, "Now come on!" she said while running toward the door at the end of the hall. When they got to the door they could still hear moaning coming from the other side of the door. "I'm tired of this we're in a hurry here!" Umara said as she opened the door. "No Umara don't- open-the-door!" Setsuna tried to tell her but she was to late. Umara went into a dark room and over on the bed they could see some rustling of the bed sheets then in all clicked for Umara what Setsuna meant by Beryl not thinking about this matter into her brainwashing plans. "Um is this what you meant?" she asked in a whisper Setsuna only nodded. "You two back to normal yet or should we let you continue?" Setsuna asked. "What?" came a soft voice from the bed. "I said are you two done yet?" she asked again. "Set-Setsuna is that you?" a very shy Amy asked. "Yes little one it is the other outer scouts and I are here to get you out." She said. "Get us out? Where are we Zack?" "I don't remember! Guys where are we and why am I in bed with Amy not that I mind, mind you?" he asked. "Um first you two are in the Nega-verse, second you two must have decided to sleep together! I would also like to point out that you two might have just given us an easier time of retrieving you guys from this hell hole your in!" Setsuna said. "Um I hate to rain on this party but don't you think we should be going?" Umara asked. "Yes quit so, so while we step out to give these two lovers time to dress and by the way here Zack your old uniform, yours two Amy as she threw two uniforms onto a side chair then the four outer scouts stepped out of the room. A few minutes later Mercury and Zoicite in their right minds came out the door holding each other's hand. "Man I hope we can do that again!" Zoicite whispered into Mercury's ear. "Me too." She whispered back. "Okay you two now that your back to normal mind keeping your hormones in check!" Umara said. "Sorry!" they both said then the now larger group continued on their way of searching the dark corridors for their friends.  
  
Awhile later the outer scouts and the newly returned friends of theirs found them selves outside of Malacites and Mina's room when they heard another all to familiar scream come out of their room. "Oh man hear we go again!" Umara said shaking her head. "Hold it instead of barging in this time knock first." Amy said. "Fine!" Umara said not to happy. After she knocked they heard a groan and then something hit the door and then someone maybe Michael shouted, "GO AWAY WE'RE BUISY HERE!" "I don't think so get your lazy asses out of that bed and" Umara didn't get a chance to finish as she ran in because unlike last time the light was on and all the sheets and blanks where on the floor. Umara immediately walked out with a pale face. "Um what happened Umara see something you weren't suppose to?" Michelle asked with a laugh. "Never mind that just throw their cloths in and hurry up okay!" she said. After a few moments Malacite and Venus emerged from the room. "Okay answer a stupid question for us! Where the hell are we?" Malacite asked. "Long story we'll tell you later right now we need to find Lita and Nephlite." The others told them. "Oh we're right here!" they said. "Damn why couldn't you two be doing what those four were doing?" Umara asked. "Well let's see we were but you see our room is that way and Lita just finished joining our ranks." Nephlite told them. "No time now we just tie them up and take them right?" Michelle asked. "Right!" the others said and with that Venus hog-tied them with her love chain and together they dragged the other two out of the Nega-verse back into the real world.  
  
Later in the thrown room Serena walked up to the thrown where Beryl now sat. "Your highness I don't now how but the outer scouts managed to get in here and grabbed the other generals except Jedite!" she said as she bowed. "Serena take Jedite and my best youma's and go after them!" Beryl ordered. "At once my queen!" Serena said and as she turned to leave the room she ordered Jedite and a platoon of youma's to follow her into the real world.  
  
Meanwhile in the real world at Rei's temple the group got back together to figure out away to un-brainwash Nephlite and Lita. "So how do we turn these two back to normal?" Mina asked still holding Michael arm. "I have an idea." Galen told them, "Ash, you Logan and Drake stand in a circle with me around these two." He said. "Sure but w-oh I get it we use our healing power much like sailor moon can with her crystal!" Ash told the group. "Right now move it!" he said. The four men stepped around the two Nega- verse controlled generals and began to filter all their healing power into the couple. "Stop what are you doing?" Nephlite began to yell slowly flashing between his evil self and good self as well as for Lita doing the same. A few minutes more and the two of them were back to normal. "Rei I'm sorry but because Nathan and Lita caught us we couldn't get Justin." The outer scouts said. "Um guys no problem cause he came to us and he brought Serena with a few hundred youma's!" Zack yelled back looking out the window.  
  
To be continued****  
  
Next time the prince returns and the battle for Jedite and Serena begins. Keep reading. 


	16. AN:

Authors Notes: Hello people I'm in a bit of a snag and could use an assist! As you've read so far the scouts and their men are in a bind! I am planing to bring in Darien but I need some ideas from the fans out there! Please send in you idea's and in the next chapter you'll be mentioned as a thanks for all you idea's! One Thing I am making this a D/S fic so there Seiya isn't in it!  
  
Okay people other idea's wanting to know  
  
How should Darien arrive?  
  
Has all his memories Only remembers later on  
  
Later Idea's needed  
  
Should couples have children Should they get married together or separate Should Rei be kicked out  
  
You the reader are now the helper I need! The story you are reading is almost done! I am planning on pregnancies!  
  
Who with give birth first write and inform me of your feelings! The ball is in your court! R&R as always! 


	17. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This story is a collection of ideas I am using. Some are my ideas and some are the ideas of Lady Lighting. Her idea for a smarter Sailor Moon intrigued me so I used it. I also liked her timeline though I changed it up some. Like Lady Lighting the characters don't belong to me never did, however, there are some characters that I created just for my stories. To those I said I was making Mars evil. I changed my mind she will be used and I am going back to basics. Beryl's daughter Helena will be good; however, she will need to see things to make her this way. I will also say this Hotaru's age in my fanfiction is different then it is in the Anime and Manga!  
  
The Used Sailor Scout  
  
By Thunderbird  
  
(Newly Revised)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (NC-17 on Mediaminer.org)  
  
Part 16: The Prince Returns  
  
Last time on "The Used Sailor Scout"  
  
"Rei sorry but because Nathan and Lita caught us we couldn't get Justin!" the outer scouts said.  
  
"Um guys no problem cause he came to us and he brought Serena with a few hundred youma's!" Zack yelled back looking out the window.  
  
Present**  
  
"Oh no now what do we do guys?" Rei asked.  
  
"I am not sure but all we can do now is fight! Be careful and let's save our friends!" Galen said.  
  
"He's right now will someone untie Lita and I so we can help or are we just suppose to sit here and watch?" Nathan asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh man sorry Nate!" Michael said running over and releasing his friends bonds.  
  
"Okay guys Armor up and remember they maybe our friends but right now they have a whole bunch of evil demon lackeys!" Galen told his comrades.  
  
"Right!" they all said in unison then changed into their General or Scout form.  
  
The first wave of youma's came and the group was doing quite well up until Serena and Jedite joined the battle. They were relentless with no sign of backing down and some who Shadow Falcon knew that if they didn't have help soon then all bets would be off and the Negaverse might win this war.  
  
That was until something strange happened. "Tuxedo Smoking Bomber!" a voice rang out. A minute later a wave of Smoke and Roses shot down most of the youma's leave maybe ten or twenty alone with a very shocked Serena and Jedite holding their hands over their eye's to block out the Smoke and flower petals.  
  
"What on Earth was that?" Uranus asked Shadow Falcon.  
  
"So I see so at last he has finally arrived." Shadow Falcon said to no one unparticular.  
  
"My love what on Earth are you talking about?" Uranus asked him again.  
  
"Oh sorry just watch the events are about to reveal themselves very nicely to us!" He told her with a smile.  
  
"Your kidding right?" she asked.  
  
"No look!" He said pointing towards the battlefield and a very pissed off Serena.  
  
A moment later a young man with ebony dark hair wearing a black Tuxedo type uniform none of the scouts had seen before walked up to Serena and Jedite and saw the anger in their eyes.  
  
"Okay well then I am going to heal you two first Jedite then Serena!" he said to them both.  
  
"Golden Crystal Healing Activation!" he yelled sending a wave of Golden light towards Jedite who thought it would hurt him. A few minutes later and Justin was on the ground past out.  
  
"Now for you Princess!"  
  
"I think not!" A loud voice screamed over the battlefield.  
  
"Thundercite retrieve General Serena NOW!" the voice ordered.  
  
"At once my queen!"  
  
A tall raven-haired man said as he walked towards the fallen general the only Lady general and the newest scout or knight or general that the good guys had. When he got up to them he grabbed the still in shock Serena opened a portal and walked into it. (Well you didn't think I'd end it this fast did you?)  
  
The new arrival picked up Justin and carefully brought him in front of Mars.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you miss!" He said gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh thank you who ever you are!" she said to him then looked down at Justin and said, "Come on Justin don't let that witch win not after all I've learned and still want to learn from you!" she said crying into his shirt.  
  
"Well, well, well it finally looks like you won't let Beryl use you again huh Mars?" Uranus asked her detransforming back into Amara.  
  
"Yeah guess we won't have to worry about that anymore, however, we do still need to worry about Serena and this new General of Beryl's I just don't like it!" Galen who also detransformed said to her.  
  
"Justin wake your butt up please!" Rei who some how managed to also detransform yelled into Justin's ear.  
  
"Oww come on Rei not so loud can't a guy get some sleep for once damn! I'm trying to dream something else instead of this damn nightmare I'm having!" he said opening one of his eyes.  
  
"Sorry man but that was no dream or nightmare!" Zack said, "You really were under Beryl's control just like Serena still is now!"  
  
"Yeah and if it wasn't for this guy over here you'd still be a mindless zombie!" Nathan said while laughing.  
  
"Um love your not helping you know that right?" Lita said jabbing Nathan in the side.  
  
"Sorry!" he said with a small grin.  
  
"Justin can you stand up?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah sure but man does my head hurt did anyone check the license plate on the truck?" Justin said getting up holding his head.  
  
"Sorry my power seems to have somewhat of an unpleasant side effect!" the newcomer said.  
  
"Yes we see that but who are you?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Ah come on you mean you don't recognize me?" he asked with a frown on his face, "It's me Darien! I'm in my other uniform I'm called Tuxedo Mask in this getup! While I am Prince Darien I can't do those attacks you just saw!"  
  
"Wait just a darn minute how come we don't remember you wearing that in the past?" Amara asked looking towards Trista.  
  
"Hold on half of our team is out cold and I don't want to repeat myself more than once!" Darien said.  
  
"I agree with Darien here let us go back inside and relax!" Galen said.  
  
As the large group separated and regrouped inside the temple everyone sat down hoping Darien would help them all understand.  
  
"Okay now Darien spill it! How come we don't remember you wearing that getup in the past?" Amara asked.  
  
"Because I never used that form back then! That's why none of you remember me wearing this in the past." Darien said after he transformed back from Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Hey big brother we're sorry about Serena!" Rose said coming up to him.  
  
"It's alright baby sister I know you are! Now I want to know how this happened this time?" Darien asked.  
  
"That would be my fault yet again Darien!" Rei whimpered.  
  
"Please Darien she didn't remember what she did back then so Beryl was able to use her jealousy against her." Justin said.  
  
"Yeah well isn't that how it happened last time?" Darien asked fuming.  
  
"Sorry Darien!" Jedite said face-fallen.  
  
"Jeez Rei what were you thinking anyway? I mean is it too hard to understand not to trust a damn thing the enemy tells you?" Darien yelled.  
  
"Darien calm down this is getting us nowhere man!" Shawn told him.  
  
"He's right bro besides this doesn't help get Serena back!" Damien told his brother.  
  
"Man I know it doesn't help. I'm sorry for yelling at you Rei it's just I don't know what to do right now!" Darien said as he slumped to his knees.  
  
"Um guys maybe it's time we took the fight to Beryl!" Lita suggested.  
  
"I agree with Lita maybe it is time who knows maybe we'll be able to finally get Serena back and end Beryl sorry excuse of an existence!" Nathan offered.  
  
"That's a good idea you two we just need a way in!" Darien said.  
  
"Maybe Zack and I could help in that department!" Amy spoke up for the first time.  
  
"What do you both have in mind?" Darien asked.  
  
"Give me a second to check something out!" Amy said as she whipped out her Mercury computer.  
  
Amy began typing away with Zack watching and adding in any sequences that Amy had need of from him until thirty minutes later she finally looked up from her computer with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"So what have you found?" the others in the room asked.  
  
"Well I found a way into the Negaverse that's all!" Amy's smile grew as she saw the look of ah on all their faces.  
  
"So when do we leave?" Rose asked.  
  
"I think we should have a plan of attack before we leave!" Amara said.  
  
"Yes that is a good idea Amara so do we have any ideas?" Galen said.  
  
"I think when we get there we split up into groups! The inner scouts with their protectors, the outer scouts with theirs in another. That will leave Shawn, Rose, Damien and Sarah with me! In this way we stand more of a chance in getting to Serena and putting an end to Beryl's evil. Does anyone else have anything else too add?" Darien asked.  
  
"No I think that will just about cover it!" Damien said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Don't worry big brother we'll get Serena back!" he added for comfort.  
  
"Thanks bro I needed that!" Darien said with a weak smile.  
  
"Okay let's get to work shall we?" Kevin put in.  
  
"Yeah!" the whole room erupted.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Authors note: Sorry this chapter was so small but I couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter. I was originally going to make more chapter, however, I have put off this story so long that my mind is finally coming up with an end to this story! I've already freed the generals and scouts now all that is left is freeing Serena. Get ready for a bit of Deja vu as we have our show down which shall end the main story. Then we will have an epilogue to end the whole thing. The Next Chapter: The Final Showdown! 


End file.
